Eneuno Strikers
by maestrodelvuelo
Summary: ¿Eneuno qué? Ah, si. Nippon Ichi. Los personajes de la compañía juegan al futbol para arreglar sus diferencias. Dirigidas por Flonne, sus amigas ganaron el Torneo de los Tres Mundos. Ahora tendrán que chutar de nuevo... pero para expulsar a los invasores. ¡Esto es futbol de OTRO MUNDO!
1. Que vienen los invasores

AUTOR: Hale chicos, esto lo hago para celebrar la llegada de dos entregas videojueguiles excelentes: Disgaea D2 y el Inazuma 3. Es la segunda parte de algo que empezó en Tales of Toons: the Movie, asi que darle un ojo. Feliz Halloween y tal...

QUE VIENEN LOS INVASORES.

(Estamos en el pasillo del castillo del Overlord, Laharl. Una comitiva sale del Portal de las Dimensiones: el príncipe, sus vasallas Etna y Flonne y detrás de esta su equipo, con el que gano el torneo: Hanako, Marona y Eclair. Además les han seguido el Director de la Evil Academy, Mao y su rival Raspberyl.)

- Uf, por fin en casita –Laharl se estira- No quiero volver a oír hablar de eso del futbol. ¡Prinnies, mi merienda!

- Ya habéis oído, sacos de plumas –Etna secunda- ¡Y nada de te con pastas, queremos chocolate con churros!

- ¡Oido cocina, dood! -Los pingüinos corren que se pelan.

- Etna, no seas muy dura con ellos hoy, estamos de fiesta. Hemos ganado el Torneo y hecho una buena obra.

- Y tu que lo digas, grandísima Delincuente –Beryl da palmaditas a Flonne- Eso de dar el premio final a otra persona ha sido algo tan bonito que me hace vomitar de envidia. ¡Entregar así como así un deseo gratis del Libro Sagrado, con los gastos pagados!

- Ella lo necesitaba mas... además, no tuve que desear recuperar mis alas de ángel. Me pregunto a donde fue...

- Eso me recuerda… –Laharl se mete- ¿Por qué están esos aquí? ¡Este es mi castillo, no una sala de fiestas!

- Ya te lo he dicho, Overlord Legendario –Mao replica- Estoy estudiando el Poder del Amor de esa angelita. Es una parte esencial del arsenal de los Heroes, la única forma de igualar su fuerza con la de un Overlord. ¡Cuando lo tenga, ni siquiera tu me vencerás!

(Risa maligna de Mao. El fue el finalista del Torneo, muy a su pesar, y quiere estudiar a su oponente.)

- Vale, gafitas, lo que quieras. (¬_¬) Pero esa angelita es MÍA. Se mira pero no se toca.

- Ni mucho menos se diseca –la princesa Eclair la apoya- Flonne se ha portado muy bien conmigo y las demás. Nos ha enseñado que hay esperanza incluso en este mundo seco y desolado. Pude reunirme con la tata Priere, y dominar mi corazón manchado de rencor y oscuridad. Si algún día hay otro deseo en juego, yo la ayudare a conseguirlo. Sin duda.

- Yo pude hacer más amigos... –Marona recuerda- y encontrarme con los viejos, ji, ji. Yo también lucharía por ella.

- De grande quiero ser como ella –Hanako añade- pero también como la Señora Etna. Je, menuda pareja de dos.

- A veces me das grima, pequeña... –Etna pasa un brazo sobre Hanako- Pero eso quiere decir que serás una demonia de primera. ¿Vosotras no erais cinco? (Ah, si.) ¿Flonne, tu no tenias ya cinco jugadoras antes de que viniera aquella forastera? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Er, bueno, veras... se que lo repetía continuamente, pero hace tanto que no la veo que ya se me ha olvidado.

- Bueno, no es importante. El esfuerzo de verte chutar me ha dado hambre. ¡A VER ESOS CHURROS!

(Por fin entran al comedor dirigidos por los prinnies camareros. Pero en la mesa ya hay alguien tomando té.)

- ¿QUE? ¡Como ha podido entrar esa mujer en el castillo del Overlord! ¡En MI castillo!

- ¡Antes no estaba, dood! (¡Inútiles!) ¡Tenemos todo vigilado, no lo entiendo, dood!

- Espera, la conozco. *Flonne se adelanta* ¡Es la señora que me enseño a jugar futbol! ¿Ein? ¿O quizás no?

(La señora, de melena rubia, vestido purpura y gorro de tela tiene puestas una gafas de broma, con culos de botella, nariz de payaso y largo bigote. Se diría que no quiere que la reconozcan, pero enseguida se presenta y confirma que es la entrenadora de Flonne.)

- Soy yo, querida. (Que susto nos diste.) He visto que te han valido mis enseñanzas, así que venía a ver cuanto ha mejorado mi discípula. (¿Cómo ha entrado?) No te preocupes, yo antes trabaje de Guia de las Dimensiones, así que… no hay lugar al que no pueda ir.

- Si, creo que ya me lo dijo. *señala* ¿Alguna razón para que lleve eso puesto, señora?

- Ah, bueno, me falla la vista. Estas son provisionales, te aseguro que las nuevas me van a favorecer mucho más.

- ¡Eso no me vale! –Laharl se altera- ¡Esa tipa aun no nos ha dicho como se llama y por que se ha colado aquí!

- Laharl, no grites. *Flonne presenta* Aquí el Principe Laharl, heredero del Inframundo, aquí la Bruja de los Agujeros.

- Supongo que un titulo también me vale. Diga, señora 'Bruja': ¿a que ha venido aquí?

- Un mocito interesante. (¡No soy un niño!) Querida, la verdad es que venía a pedirte un favor. Una nimiedad. Se me ha perdido una cosita. Varias, de hecho. La cuestión es que no se en que parte de este mundo han ido a parar. Si me ayudaras, te lo recompensaría.

- Oh, vaya, eso no es muy exacto. *Flonne piensa* Pero supongo que se lo debo. Laharl adora las recompensas.

- Ahora si habla en mi idioma. ¡Espero que sea una recompensa MUY sustanciosa! ¡Si no, no voy a molestarme!

- Puedes traer a tus amigas. Cuantos más mejor. En cuanto a lo que debes encontrar, en cuanto lo veas lo sabrás.

(Terminan la merienda y uno de los prinnies vigías da la noticia: un monstruo invasor se aproxima al castillo.)

- ¡Es una demonia que no habíamos visto nunca, dood! Los Prism Rangers han empezado a luchar contra ella.

-¿Esos patanes? *Etna se abanica* No tienen posibilidad. Habrá que echarles para que no nos manchen el patio.

- ¡No, hay que ayudarles! *Flonne se ofrece* Esto incumbe a todo el Inframundo. ¡A por los invasores, rápido!

- Hum, este es buen momento para estudiar el Poder del Amor. Beryl, vamos con ellos…

(En el patio exterior sucede una escena digna del mejor sentai: los Rangers están frente a una demonia con alas de halcón y una armadura hecha de trozos de pájaros, llena de asimetrías. Realmente tiene pinta de monstrua. Los héroes hacen su pose y amenazan.)

- ¡Rangers, es nuestro momento! –Rojo les dirige- Monstrua invasora, aunque este sea un mundo diabólico y sin ley, es nuestro hogar. ¡Y lo defenderemos! No somos como antes. ¡Somos cinco! (Mira que bien...) Todos a la vez. ¡Sufrirás nuestro mejor golpe!

(Hacen un supergolpe de rayos de colores, que levanta mucho humo, pero al quitarse la pájara está intacta.)

- Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que creía. Vosotros os llevareis también mi mejor golpe: ¡**Escamas de Polilla**!

(Produce un fogonazo de luz y al instante docenas de Mothmans han asaltado al equipo Ranger y dejado ciegos.)

- ¡Aaaargh… no veo nada! *Rangers por los suelos* / Se me van las fuerzas… / Nos ha vencido la tia...

- Hala, ya perdieron, se acabo –Etna es pasota- Volvamos a nuestros asuntos. (¡Etna-san, no puedo hacer eso!)

(Por supuesto, la rubia se acerca a los Rangers para ofrecerles apoyo. La extranjera mira todo desde una distancia.)

- Señor Ranger, díganme como puedo ayudar. Yo también quiero defender este mundo y a los que me importan.

- Hay una forma... *tos* Coger nuestros samuraizer... sois cinco, como nosotros... así el poder no se perderá...

- ¿QUE? ¡Oigan, a mi no me metan en esto! (¡Laharl!) ¡Calla, Loca del Amor! No tenían que haber luchado aquí.

- Pero así nos dejaran el jardín hecho un asco, alteza –Etna razona- Además, usted puede con esa presuntuosa, ¿no?

- Tiene un ejército... (¡No me dan ni para empezar!). Tengo otra idea, Laharl-san. ¿estáis conmigo, chicas?

(Sus amigas asienten. La angelita se acerca a la pájara y le enseña el balón de futbol.)

- ¿Señora monstrua? Le propongo algo.

- ¡Como te atreves! Yo soy Astra, comandante de escuadrón Corvus. ¡La Armada Mycus invadirá este reino y lo convertirá en papilla para hamburguesas! No tienes la talla para decirme lo que puedo hacer. Aunque me pillas de buen humor. Habla por esa boquita…

- Esto, mire... con este balón jugaremos algo llamado Futbol. Así es como los habitantes de este mundo hemos arreglado diferencias. (Eso no es verdad...) Psss, calla Etna-chan. Si nos demuestra que es mejor que nosotros nos rendiremos sin dudarlo. ¿Le parece?

- ¡JO JO JO! *risa de ricachona* Queréis jugar. Pues juguemos. Que no se diga que no os di oportunidad de huir.

- ¡Esperarme, que falto yo! *llega Axel* (¿Qué hace el aquí?) Por supuesto, la ganadora del Torneo de los Tres Mundos va a enfrentarse a una rival desconocida. ¡La exclusiva de esta noticia me dará el empujón –y el dinero- para volver a la televisión! Vamos allá.

- Así que va a retransmitir y comentar el partido. Ja. *Laharl bosteza* Esta bien, yo hare que ganemos rápido.

- Gracias Laharl-san (^_^) Estaba segura que lucharías por el Poder del Amor. (¡Oh, calla!)

(La invasora escoge tres Mothman para jugadores y un Cocatrice de portero. Flonne y sus amigas –mas Laharl- usan los samuraizer para ponerse trajes de colores y anuncian su nombre de equipo: ¡los Pringer Ranger! Con sus cascos en forma de Prinny. Axel se pone en una torre de madera, y la Guia de Asamblea, Plenair, baja allí para arbitrar.)

- ¡Empieza el partido! *Axel vocifera* ¡Los campeones del Torneo de los 3 Mundos, los Pringer Ranger, contra una pequeña muestra del Escuadrón Corvus! Tales demonios ha dicho pertenecer a un ejército mayor, la Armada Mycus... ¡Pero concentrémonos en lo importante! Las Pringer parecen jugar bien ante los hombres polilla. Que espectáculo.

- Así que hay meter esta bola en la red del enemigo... (¡Cuidado, que viene!) usando las piernas. Que fácil. ¡HAH!

(Chuta con potencia increíble. Flonne lo ve llegar desde muy lejos, y se limita a usar su técnica de alas blancas.)

- ¡**Ángel Guardián**! *¡PLAM!* Que pasa… me cuesta respirar… ¡AH! *arrastrada*

- ¡GOOOL! Los de Corvus se adelantan en el marcador con el primer tiro de su capitana. ¡A ver que saben hacer!

- Flonne... ¿Qué ha pasado? (Es culpa del veneno…) Si, cuesta respirar. ¡Chicas, hala! ¡Tenemos que meter goles!

(Eclair saca de centro, después de animar a su líder. Pero enseguida la quitan el balón.)

- ¡No la he visto! Esa demonia esta a otro nivel… ¿Cómo no la habíamos visto nunca?

- Aquí va otra vez, pequeña. (¡Tenemos que ayudar!) Anda, esas dos pulguitas pretenden quitarme el balón o algo.

(Hanako absorbe el balón con **Cocido Sorpresa**, pero la villana se pone entre este y la niña, lo para sin mirar.)

- Esto no lo podrá detener por mucho que vuele. *aura verde* ¡**Vendaval Fantasma**!

(Marona confina un fantasmilla en el balón y este quiere ir hacia ella, pero la pájara lo pisa con fuerza y retiene.)

- Es muy bruta… no la subestimes, Flonne. (No te preocupes, este lo parare.)

- Espero que ya no haya más interrupciones. Pienso anotarme otro punto, niña. ¡HAH!

(Chuta de nuevo, pero la rubia sabe que sus defensas la ayudaran a frenar el balón. Con las dos técnicas de antes mas la suya de portera, aguanta un poco mas… pero aun así el esférico entra en la red arrastrándola. Al príncipe le va a dar un ataque de nervios.)

- ¡Estúpida! Tienes el poder de dos mundos. Dominas la Luz y Oscuridad. ¿Dónde está ese enorme poder tuyo?

- Laharl tiene razón… *Flonne se limpia* Si quiero ganar esto necesito usar ese poder… ¡Sigamos, tengo un plan!

(El partido sigue como hasta ahora, pero la siguiente vez que la monstrua emplumada se le acerca se planta firme.)

- A ver que me tienes preparado. ¡HAH! *chute* (¡Estas son mis alas… **Serafín Caido**!)

(La silueta del guerrero serafín de alas mezcladas, ángel y demonio, se interpone en el disparo… ¡y es atomizado!)

- ¡AAAAAH! *arrastrada* No he podido… mi mayor poder no ha podido defenderos… he fallado a mis amigas…

- ¡No lo has hecho! *Eclair coge el balón* Solo tenemos que meter más goles que ellos. ¡Siempre hay una manera!

(La capitana se lo agradece, y ahora van a mostrar su ofensiva. Laharl y Eclair se pasan entre ellos hábilmente.)

- ¡Los delanteros Pringer han llegado al área contraria, por fin! Pero parece que la señora Astra no les deja pasar.

- Que tenga un portero no quiere decir que me este quietecita. Venga, hacerme lo peor que sepais.

- No te hagas la chula. Es imposible que pares esto si no conoces el truco. ¡**Corazón... Dividido**!

(El chute de Eclair envía el balón envuelto en niebla negra, el Cocatrice suelta su rayo petrificador con los ojos para pararlo. La niebla se convierte en Eclair: Caballera Negra, ese es el truco. Va a darle más empuje al balón, pero la pájara dispersa al fantasma.)

- ¡NO! Lo ha parado... sin el elemento sorpresa, ese tiro pierde mucho poder... rayos...

- Debo admitir que me ha ido de un pelo. ¿No tenéis nada mas? (¡No me provoques... siente la **Ira del Overlord**!)

(El príncipe demonio hace flotar la bola sobre su cabeza, la envuelve en llamas y la arroja... y paran.)

- Esto es de locos. ¡Princesita! (¿Si...?) Vamos a hacer los tiros que requieren muchos jugadores. ¡Ya verás!

(La invasora encima les deja intentarlo. Hacen el **Tiro de la Torre,** incluso sacan a la portera de su sitio para el magnífico **Golpe Trinidad**, que necesita un humano, ángel y demonio uniendo fuerzas. Nada les sirvió. Astra lo celebra atosigando a la angelita...)

- ¡Eso tiene que doler! ¡Gol... y otro... otro mas! *Axel jadea*. Que cansancio gritar los goles... ¡ya han tragado 10!

- Bueno, se acabaron los juegos. Con este tiro te enviare a la luna, y nadie podrá evitar que conquistemos todo.

(Pero sucedió algo: otro fogonazo de luz, y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Solo los cinco miembros de los Pringer Rangers podían moverse, y una fuerza les llevo hasta arriba, a los cielos... no se habían muerto, no, es que iba a tragárselos un portal dimensional.)

- _Que es esto... no puedo mas... acaso el Serafín nos envía al descanso eterno... no, esta luz no parece la suya..._

(Cuando despertaron, vieron una especie de centro de mando... con más Rangers como ellos. ¿Qué pasa aquí?)


	2. La amenaza de la Armada Mycus

LA AMENAZA DE LA ARMADA MYCUS.

La Ángel Caída Flonne y sus amigas habían vencido en un torneo de futbol. Después de encontrarse con su entrenadora, una demonia emplumada había llegado allí e intentado invadir las tierras de Laharl. Relevaron a los Prism Rangers y sabiendo que no ganarían en una lucha ordinaria, jugaron un partido de futbol, pero la enemiga resulto demasiado dura al fin y al cabo. Una luz les ha traído a un centro de mando lleno de maquinas...

- Donde... a donde hemos ido a parar... me duele la cabeza. *Flonne se levanta* ¿Todos los demás estáis bien?

- Soy la delantera, así que me he llevado la mejor parte, tranquila –Eclair se acerca- Ahora me preocupan más nuestras defensoras. (Que miedo... casi me reúno con Ash y con mis amigos fantasmas. / ¡Esa tipa me pone mala! Me ha roto uno de mis mejores jarrones...)

(Laharl solo resopla sin decir nada. Señala con la cabeza a una recién llegada: Etranger, de la Sociedad de Heroes.)

- Buena la habéis hecho, chicos. Os daremos un entrenamiento intensivo y seguro que a la próxima ganáis.

- ¿Quién eres, pequeña? (?_?) Esto no es el Inframundo. De hecho, no me suena de nada.

- ¡Anda! Vosotros no sois los Prism Rangers. ¿De dónde salís? ¡Que habéis hecho con ellos!

- ¡Nooo, nosotros nada! *Flonne enseña* Ellos nos dieron sus samuraizer, los relevamos en una batalla terrible.

- ¿Puedo saber quienes sois? Ah, perdón, que maleducada. Yo soy Etranger, y esto es la Sociedad de Heroes.

- Yo soy Flonne, la Ángel Caída. Ellas son la princesa Eclair de Paprika, Hanako, de la tierra de Veldime y Marona, de las islas de Ivoire. Juntas hicimos el equipo de futbol 'Las Pringer Ranger'. Supongo que por eso nos habéis confundido, pero gracias por salvarnos. Ese de ahí es el príncipe del Inframundo, Laharl. ¿Nos indicarías la salida?

- Ni hablar, chata. Al coger los samuraizer habéis aceptado la misión de los Ranger. Pero no fui yo quien os salvo...

(Y allí entra el mejor de los Ranger en traje de faena, me refiero al Ranger Infalible.)

- ¡He sido yo! El Victorioso Absoluto, el Ranger Infalible. Me conmueve vuestro gesto de ayudar en una batalla en la que no tenias nada que ver, por eso he usado el equipo de la Sociedad de Heroes para detener el tiempo en vuestro mundo (Eso lo hice yo, listillo) Si, gracias a ti, compañera... para daros otra oportunidad. Os enviaremos a algún sitio para entrenar y pronto estaréis a la altura de esa villana. ¿Se os ocurre alguno especial?

- Ah, se lo agradecemos Señor Infalible... a veces también el Poder del Amor necesita un empujón. (¡Yo lo se!)

(Marona ha interrumpido, y propone que les envíen a su casa en las islas de Ivoire. Su plan no es muy complejo.)

- Enseguida he visto cual era nuestro fallo. Ante los tiros de Astra parecíamos hechas de papel de fumar. Por lo tanto necesitamos más defensa, al menos de momento. Si vemos más fallos, serán más fáciles de arreglar si no estamos ocupadas en resistir y resistir...

- Marona querida, tienes toda la razón. (¡Señora! ¿Cómo ha entrado?) Yo misma me he hecho una puerta, ji, ji.

- ¡Entrenadora! *Flonne saluda* Usted siempre entra a escondidas... pero estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- Si, Marona ha dado en el clavo *pulgar de Eclair* Es más fácil buscar un punto débil cuando no te vuelan la tapa de los sesos a la primera de cambio. Envíenos a Ivoire, si no le importa. (¡Preparadas, chicas! Y el morritos ese amargado en una esquina también...)

(Un rayo tractor les atrae y les teletransportan hacia las islas calurosas. Aterrizan en la chabola de Marona.)

- ¡Ash! Te necesito. Voy a confinarte. *pausa* Bravos fantasmas, ayudarme en batalla... ¡**Vendaval Fantasma**!

(Allí aparece el chicarron peliazul, y le cuentan la situación. Presenta a sus compañeras y a la entrenadora.)

- Si, ya las conocía del torneo –el guerrero se acuerda- ¿Entonces tenéis un plan? Dime.

- Te va a gustar, seguro. (^_^) Tenemos que volver a formar... a los Bravos Fantasmas.

(Esta vez se refiere al nombre de un equipo. Lo prepararan todo para mañana, ahora a la camita. Laharl no duerme.)

- Majestad... *la Bruja se acerca* ¿Esta molesto por algo? (Vete a la porra.) Entiendo lo que pasa. No tiene por que atender mi petición si no quiere. (¡No es eso! ¡Hemos huido, hemos PERDIDO!) A veces perder sirve más que ganar. Tampoco yo gano siempre.

- ¿Tu sabes luchar? *se fija* Ni siquiera pareces muy dura. De todas formas... lárgate.

- Yo también me creía invencible, Su Majestad. Tengo mi pasado, aunque a usted no le importe. Cuando estás en la cima, solo hay un camino: hacia abajo. Por tanto, no es lo importante permanecer en la cima, sino saber volver a ella cuando te han derribado.

- ¿Por qué tuve que hacer caso a esa tonta? Yo tengo mi método. Me hubiera cargado a esa gallinácea en segundos.

- No tienes porque seguir aquí. Seguro que alguien podrá usar el samuraizer que tienes.

- No, voy a seguir... quiero ver lo que hace la Loca del Amor. No sería la primera vez que me sorprende.

- Está bien... esperaremos. (^_^) No obstante, confío en tus servicios, no en tu lealtad.

(Eso es casi un cumplido para el niño demonio. Amanece en la isla y en un gran barco vienen mas personajes.)

- ¡Señora Sienna! *abrazo de Marona* Gracias por venir. No la veía desde el tema de Sulphur. ¿Qué tal?

- No puedo negar ayuda a mi mercenaria favorita. (^_^) Estos señores tan amables van a serviros de púgiles.

(Se refiere al caballero Raphael y al guerrero Sprout. Todos se colocan en sus puestos de jugador, incluso...)

- ¡Castile! (0_0) ¿Tu también vas a jugar? (Le prometí a mi hermano que sería fuerte...) Que bien, encantada.

(Marona jugara en el otro equipo. Los Bravos Fantasmas son Sprout: portero, Castile y Marona en defensa y Raphael y Ash en ataque. Para suplantar a la peliverde los Ranger han puesto un Prinny. No es un partido, sino sesiones de refuerzo en mitad del campo.)

- Bien, señorita Flonne –Rafa se prepara- El chico y yo tiraremos a puerta con toda nuestra fuerza. Vamos allá.

(Ambos hacen sus golpes, **Espada Heliotropo** y **Dragón Creciente**. La rubita consigue parar la mayoría.)

- Vaya... necesito sacar mi poder más rápido. *Flonne piensa* Mmm. ¡Seguid tirando!

(Al final consigue su meta: usar el **Serafín Caído **casi al instante. Eso le dará muchas posibilidades.)

- Te lo advierto, niña –Laharl amenaza- Vamos a ser muy malos. ¡Voy a tirar a matar!

- Majestad, no sea muy severo –Eclair se mete- Mas que fuerza necesitamos coordinar nuestros movimientos.

- Que miedo... (Castile, yo estoy contigo) Marona está conmigo... tengo que ayudarla...

(El musculoso Sprout usa **Dark Eboreus** para frenar el balón con energía oscura. Y la niñita usa el corazón de fuego de su clan para echar una barrera incendiaria, el llamado **Psycho Burgundy**. Marona se concentra en mejorar el alcance de sus invocaciones.)

- _Creo que ya lo tengo... es arriesgado, pero si queremos ganar a esos monstruos tengo que probarlo todo..._

(Una idea peligrosa crece en su cabecita peliverde. Pero termina la sesión y el Ranger Infalible viene allí.)

- ¡Todo a punto! Os puedo enviar al instante en que dejasteis el partido contra Corvus.

- Mire, señor Infalible... queremos que nos envíe después de eso. Una derrota es una derrota, no vamos a huir de ella. Pero si puede enviarnos junto a nuestros amigos del Inframundo. Quiero que lo vean y tomen ejemplo. Ellos son mi inspiración, ¿sabe?

- Buena decisión, señorita. *puño* Tienes potencial, chiquilla. Si sales de esta voy a contarte un secretillo.

(El rayo transportador les deja en el patio del castillo de Laharl. Los que se quedaron allí están limpiando.)

- *¡PAF!* ¿Dónde te habías metido, Overlord Legendario? ¡Hemos tenido que estar limpiando de monstruos TU castillo! ¡Si no sabes controlar a tu angelita pienso cogerla y llevármela a la Evil Academy! (Mao, no seas así... estaban preparando su venganza.)

- La cornuda tiene razón, príncipe. *Etna interrumpe* ¿La tiene, verdad? ¿Os estabais preparando para más?

- No te preocupes, mi vasalla –Laharl es chulo- No tropezare dos veces con el mismo rival, te lo aseguro.

- Perfecto, mi príncipe. *peloteo* Esa pájara ha dicho que nos espera en el llano de las calaveras. ¡PRINNIES!

(Les ordena limpiar, no de monstruos, sino de mugre. Los futboleros van al lugar que les han indicado.)

- No pensé que tendrías valor de aparecer –Astra se pina- Si no podéis conmigo en un juego, vuestro futuro se ve muy negro. (*Eclair señala* ¡No somos como antes!) Eso dijeron también esos peleles de colores. Venga, empecemos que si no me aburro...

- ¡Es la revancha de los Pringer contra el Corvus! *micro de Axel* ¡No hemos hecho más que empezar y la capitana de los rivales ya se planta en la portería contraria! Va a chutar... ¿Qué es eso? ¡Un supergolpe! ¡No había hecho ninguno hasta ahora, flipa!

- No pienso contenerme esta vez. ¡**Aullido del Buho**! (¡Fsssssh!)

(Ese chute crea un boom sónico que destroza los oídos del que intenta pararlo. Flonne no contaba con eso...)

- ¡GOOOL! Pues empezamos bien. La técnica del portero de la Ángel Caída no llego a aparecer. ¡Que lastima!

- _Me pareció ver algo... cuando hice el esfuerzo de sacar mis alas, pareció como si el tiempo se parara..._

- ¡No importa! Vamos, príncipe. Tenemos que ejecutar nuestro plan antes de tiempo.

- Pues vamos, princesita. Esta vez sabrán con quien se meten. ¡Con el gran Laharl!

(La pájara les ha quitado el balón de nuevo... más bien se lo han dado, para plantarla delante de las defensas.)

- Otra vez las pulguitas... quitaros de en medio. (¡Hana, vamos a hacer lo que te dije!)

(La hermanita de Adell saca su puchero, que ya tiene brebaje dentro, e invoca piezas de robots gigantes. ¿?)

- Si solo fueran piezas serian inútiles. ¡Bravos fantasmas, ayudarme en batalla! *pluf*

(Confina un alma dentro que cada pieza, y estas vuelan para transformarse en el robot gigante Pringer X.)

- *pose* ¡Mega-fuerza! ¡Megazord Prinny! (¡Nooo! ¡Esa cosa es demasiado grandeee!)

(El robot pisa a la demonia y la paraliza el tiempo suficiente para que Hana propulse el balón hacia los delanteros.)

- ¡Guau, la diabólica Astra ya no domina el campo! Los delanteros Pringer llegan al área enemiga. ¡Van a tirar!

(Axel se emociona, y no es para menos. Solo un gallo atontado protege la otra portería.)

- Este es mío, princesita. ¡**Ira del Overlord**! *salto* ¡Muerde el polvo! (¡BROUUUM!)

(El balón envuelto en llamas hace pollo frito con el Cocatrice portero. Otro salta allí y le sustituye.)

- Saque de centro otra vez. ¡Jo, que exhalación! Parece que Astra no va a dejar nada a la suerte esta vez...

- ¡Vuestro comentarista esta en lo cierto! Es indignante que hayáis metido un gol al Corvus... ¡Ni uno más!

(Esta vez Flonne está loca. Se ha cerrado el casco de Ranger y se lo pone del revés. Así no va a ver un pimiento.)

- Que desesperación. La del avestruz que entierra la cabeza. ¡VA! ¡**Aullido del Buho**!

(Pero ahora suelta **Serafín Caído** con precisión milimétrica. ¡PLAM! Balón salvado. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?)

- Ji, ji. (^_^) Tu tiro atacaba a los sentidos, por eso he ido sorda y a ciegas. He sentido el aura oscura del balón.

- Imposible... *shock* Esas pulgas me han frenado... esta niñata me ha detenido... es el fin... *rodillas*

- ¡Laharl-san! *vuela* Vamos a hacer un tiro juntos. ¡Enseñémosla nuestro Poder del Amor! (Arg, vale.)

(Vuelan con el balón entre ambos, y como en el Pájaro de Fuego hacen su versión luz-sombra: **Castigo Divino**.)

- ¡GOOOL! Segundo gol para los Pringer. ¡Y me temo que ultimo! *pitido* ¡En efecto, se acabo lo que se daba!

(La entrenadora no pierde ojo a la derrotada. Levanta la mano para hacer algo, pero... un estruendo la detiene.)

- No... *susto* ¡Por favor, no me destierre! Puedo con ellos, deme otra oportunidad... ¡Señora Drida!

(La mencionada es una demonia peliverde con armadura de musgo y hojas. Igual de fea y monstruosa que la recién vencida. Su ejército es de Alraunes y Golems de Madera, en que ha venido montada. Tiene cara de sádica, parece que ha venido a hacerla sufrir.)

- Sabía yo que no eres de fiar. (¡Señora Drida!) Con el poder que se te ha concedido no has podido cumplir tu misión. Yo me encargo a partir de ahora. (¡Nooo!) *rayo de luz solar* Hala, así estas más guapa. ¿Puedo saber el nombre de los que la han humillado?

- Ha desintegrado a su aliada cuando ya no le servía. Me gusta su estilo. Díselo, Flonne.

- Que sádica... ¡Somos los Pringer Ranger! Ni siquiera ha luchado con nosotros. Solo hemos jugado al futbol.

- ¡Que monada! Arreglar sus diferencias con juegos de patio de recreo. Que así sea, voy a destrozaros yo sola.

- ¡Pero no hoy! *Mao se mete* Si no mi espécimen podría perder facultades. Si no le es molestia, vamos a enfrentarnos en otro lugar y otra ocasión. Puedo ver desde aquí que no le gustaría hacerlo demasiado fácil. (¡Jua, jua, cierto, canijo! Os espero entonces.)

(La invasora vegetal desaparece. Beryl se asombra de que haya tenido ese gesto, pero Mao señala a Marona.)

- Está enferma. Ha gastado mucha energía solo en este partido. Si no la tratáis podría perder sus poderes.

- Creí que te habías ablandado, gafitas. Yo me vuelvo al castillo. Tú puedes disecarla o lo que sea con ella.

(Mao es doctor loco, pero también muy listo. Dejan a Marona en cama, y Castile viene al Inframundo a verla.)

- Marona... has sido muy valiente... mientras que yo solo podía temblar y esperar lo mejor...

- No te culpes, Castile. *tos* Pero no dejare que mi poder se esfume... me quedaría sin ver a Ash y los otros...

(Parece que el equipo seguirá sin ella. ¿Qué pueden hacer ante esa nueva invasora con un jugador menos?)


	3. La trampa de Drida

LA TRAMPA DE DRIDA.

La Sociedad de Heroes había salvado al equipo Pringer de una derrota escandalosa. Los mandaron a entrenar a las islas de Ivoire bajo la tutela de Sienna, Scarlet la Brava. Así el partido de revancha contra el Corvus se resolvió a su favor. Pero apareció otra figura, la demonia Drida y su ejército vegetal. Han conseguido algo de tiempo para descansar.

(Estamos otra vez en el comedor del Castillo del Overlord. Aunque están solo Laharl, Mao y sus vasallas.)

- Estoy empezando a pensar que estas aquí de gorra, gafitas. (¬_¬) Tu querida angelita no ha llegado aun.

- Tendremos más oportunidades de estudiarla. Beryl, dime como está el otro espécimen.

- Estable. Pero no será usable en más experimentos. Je, eso de curarla es propio de un Delincuente, ¿sabías?

- ¡Calla, tonta! *rojez* ¡Fui Alumno de Honor en la Evil Academy antes de ser director! ¡No lo olvides nunca!

- Sois tal para cual –Etna opina- Mira, la linda castaña ya sale de ver a su amiga. Anda, y las otras también.

(Las demás han venido a la mesa, incluso la entrenadora, que ya estaba allí y sorbe con estrepito para hacerse notar. Después del susto, la castaña les va a dar otro: ha decidido suplantar a Marona en el equipo. Aunque era débil y enfermiza, su poder es alucinante.)

- Quiero ser útil. Marona hizo mucho por mi y ha hecho mucho por los demás estos días.

- No será necesario. Mi fuego hará arder a esa sádica como una rama seca. ¿Dónde está la Loca del Amor, eh?

(Ahora entra en la sala. Pirohiko le ha enseñado las bases de una técnica para porteros.)

- Je, je, hola. El señor Ranger Infalible me ha contado un truco. Espero que me salga.

- Por algo soy el Victorioso Absoluto. ¡Es el Puño Infalible! Es tremendo. ¡Y es infalible, claro!

- Eso ya lo veremos, humano. *Etna saca papel* Tenemos que ir al claro del bosque de las brujas, al mediodía.

(Así hacen, y esta vez la enemiga ha formado un equipo de Alraunes, ella será portera.)

- No fallare en lo mismo que mi compañera. Por aquí no va a pasar ni el aire. *señala la red*. De eso me encargo.

- ¡Hoy se celebra el partido de las Pringer Ranger contra un nuevo equipo de la Armada Mycus! *micrófono* Tengo la cámara en modo automático, no me perderé nada, je, je. ¿Ein? ¡Me dicen por aquí que los rivales se hacen llamar el Quercus! Vamos a empezar.

- Cinco minutos. *dedos* El partido acabara en cinco minutos. (¿Tienes prisa por perder?) Que insolente eres, niño.

- Pero eso nos viene bien, príncipe –Eclair es cautelosa- Dosificaremos mejor nuestras fuerzas si sabemos eso.

- _Tengo que intentar ese truco. El Puño Infalible. Tengo que dejar la mente en blanco, aislarme del mundo..._

(Ese truco requiere concentración, si. Los delanteros Pringer llegan fácilmente hasta la zona contraria.)

- Casi no han ofrecido resistencia... (¡Pues claro, la fuerte solo es ella!) Tiene razón, Su Majestad. ¡Chutemos!

- No me lo digas dos veces, princesita. ¡Vuela! *impulso* (¡No puedes alcanzarnos... **Tiro de la Torre**!)

- Ya veis, no me gusta moverme. (¡PLAM!) *parado* Ahora si no os importa tengo que marcar mi primer gol.

- ¡Esa tipa... lo ha parado sin despeinarse! ¡GRR! (¿Es que piensa tirar desde ahí?)

(El furioso Laharl y la asustada Eclair ven como si, pone el balón a sus pies y lo chuta.)

- ¡La demonia Drida, capitana y portera del Quercus, ha lanzado un ataque desde el área! ¡O sea, desde SU área!

- ¡Quiero ayudar, Flonne! *Castile se planta* Fragor del combate, haz arder mi corazón. ¡**Psycho Burgundy**!

- _Concentración... solo existe el balón... solo el balón y yo... _¡Kiaaa! ¡Puño Infalibleee!

(La concentración es necesaria para aislarse de la corriente temporal y aplicar más poder de lo normal a la bola.)

- ¡AAAGH! *arrastrada* Dita sea... aun no le he cogido el truco. (¡Jolin Flonne, yo que me había esforzado con mi barrera de fuego! *morros*) Ay, perdona, he abusado de tu confianza... te prometo que no volveré a atontarme. No puedo arriesgarme más...

(Ahora tratara de ir sobre seguro. Los delanteros Pringer recuperan el balón y suben de nuevo hasta Drida.)

- Podéis intentarlo cuantas veces queráis. (¡**Corazón Dividido**!) *PLAM* Uf, este me ha costado un poco más.

- La he sorprendido... –Eclair se desespera- Pero aun así ha tenido fuerza para detenerlo.

- ¡La capitana del Quercus vuelve a intentar lanzar desde lejos! Parece que confía mucho en su poder y precisión.

- _Este tengo que pararlo. Se ve venir de lejos, y ahora soy más rápida._ ¡**Serafín Caído**! *PLAM* ¡Aaaaagh!

- ¡Hasta el fondo de la red! Los Pringer lo llevan mal. ¡Cada intento de gol al enemigo es castigado con uno suyo!

- Es horrible... Mis alas no tienen poder suficiente... y el truco nuevo no está completado. ¿eh? ¿Laharl-san?

- Princesita, dame el balón. *gira* Tu, la nueva, ven conmigo. Si con esto no marcamos, me como la bufanda.

(Le hace señal a Castile, y avanzan los dos. Las Alraunes no pueden parar su ímpetu tan fogoso, je, je.)

- Que ojos tan llenos de rabia, niño. De rabia, desafío... e impotencia. ¡Aquí estoy, tira!

- Espero que te guste sufrir dolor tanto como causarlo. ¡Aaagh! *fuego* (¡Y yo... uuugh!) ¡**Locura... del OVERLORD**!

(La niña castaña se abraza a él mientras hace arder su corazón... y convierte al príncipe en una hoguera humana.)

-Tu jefe es la monda, señora Etna. (0_0) ¡Pueden conseguirlo! (Yo no hablaría tan pronto, Hana... fíjate mejor.)

(Algunas demonias Alraunes han saltado hacia el golpe y se han abrasado, pero la líder lo para con una mano.)

- Hum... ya esta... *tiesa* Que es este hormigueo... tanto poder... me pone a mil... vamos a dejarlo. ¡Se acabo!

- ¡Ahora me sales con esas, monstrua! (ò_ó)# Admítelo, lo que te pasa es que te mueres de miedo. ¡Cobarde!

- Ya han pasado los cinco minutos. Lo siento, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer. Mañana a la misma hora y sitio.

(Su cara no reflejaba miedo, no. Estaba más bien eufórica. Pero con el gesto indicaba que no se confiaran.)

- Ha sido un enfrentamiento interesante *ajuste de gafas de Mao* ¿Qué opinas, Beryl?

- Pfff... si te soy sincera... el enemigo ha recibido un aumento de nivel muy superior al nuestro. Eso está claro.

- ¡Vosotros dos habláis mucho, pero no aportáis nada! *Etna se cabrea* Da igual, hay que repasar nuestro plan.

(Todos deciden descansar por hoy y dedicar mañana a pulir asperezas. En la guarida de los malos, secreta y oscura, la demonia peliverde está mirando la mano con la que paro el último disparo. Esta despellejada... carbonizada. Dos voces de niñas se burlan de ella)

- Vaya, vaya. La Demonia de las Flores, la más sádica de esta banda... ha salido huyendo de esos mequetrefes...

- No. Yo me he ido por mi cuenta. No han oído mi última palabra, eso os lo aseguro.

- ¡Palabras! Somos las más fuertes... y como tal no deberían tener ninguna posibilidad. ¡Espero que espabiles!

- Ya lo creo. Tengo planes para ellos. Aun no he terminado de divertirme con la gente de esta dimensión. ¡Jua jua jua!

(Amanece en el Castillo del Overlord. Todos desayunan servidos por prinnies, pero el príncipe no aparece.)

- Que raro. Normalmente duerme la mañana, pero con la que se nos avecina hoy... no debería retrasarse así.

- Me entere que tu 'príncipe' se tiro 2 años durmiendo una vez. A veces dudo que sea el Overlord Legendario.

- ¡Eso no te importa! *Etna resopla* ¡Agh, si este doctor loco no fuera nuestro estratega le mandaría al cuerno!

- Que se puede esperar de mi Coeficiente de Malignidad, ju, ju... (¡Venid, he encontrado a Laharl-san fuera!)

(La angelita guía a los demás y el niño de pelos-antena esta en el puente, con intención de dejarles abandonados.)

- Ahí os quedáis, pendejos. No habéis hecho más que retrasarme. (¡Laharl! *lagrimones* ¿Qué hemos hecho mal? Es mi culpa, verdad...) No es por ti, Loca del Amor. Si sigo en esta pandilla de negados nunca mejorare. ¡Nadie se pina ante el Gran Laharl! ¡Que os den! Me voy a entrenar solo. ¡Cuando sea el mejor destrozare a esos invasores solito!

(No dice más. La entrenadora ha estado mirando la escena, carraspea para hacerse ver.)

- ¿Usted ha tenido algo que ver con esto? ¡Usted sabe que Laharl odia el amor y prefiere que ataque solo! (¡Beryl!)

- Eso es solo cosa suya. *sorbe té* Simplemente, vuestros métodos no le agradan. Pero no le va a pasar nada.

-Yo pienso... pienso igual que la entrenadora. (¿Flonne?) Laharl estará bien... Cuando seamos más fuertes volverá, tenemos que dar ejemplo. El problema está en que nos ha dejado sin un jugador... no andamos precisamente sobrados en eso. ¿Alguna idea?

- Tu respuesta se halla en el salón del castillo, alumna mía. Ya he pensado en alguien que use su samuraizer.

(Precisamente, cuando el grupo entra al salón, les espera allí la Oráculo del Tomo, la demonia helada Pram.)

- ¡Es Pram, el oráculo! (0_0) No la veíamos desde el Torneo de los Tres Mundos. ¿Qué te trae por estos lares?

- Siempre tan educada, Ángel Caído Flonne. De un tiempo a esta parte he notado cierta perturbación en el tejido dimensional. Alguien ha querido entrar a nuestro universo por la fuerza. No consiento que se tomen esas confianzas. Quiero saber quien es el culpable.

- Ah, mira... te parecerá una locura, pero nos les hemos cruzado en un par de ocasiones. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- ¿Ir contigo? *pausa* ¿Quieres decir JUGAR en tu equipo? ¡Jua jua jua! ¡Solo a ti, que prodigas el Poder del Amor, se te podía ocurrir enfrentarte a invasores jugando a eso del futbol! Que atrevida. Me has hecho reír tanto que voy a intentarlo... con tus métodos.

- ¿Es de fiar? *Hanako señala* Se porto como una estúpida durante el Torneo, no nos quería dar el premio...

- Nos estaba poniendo a prueba –Eclair confirma- Puso a prueba nuestra fuerza, pero también nuestra unión como equipo. Y Flonne la sorprendió. A ella, que todo lo sabe mucho antes de que pase: al Oráculo. Ahora quieres volver a verla hacer un milagro...

- Yo no sabía eso... –Castile es nueva, claro- Pero si las amigas de Marona lo decís será verdad. ¡Me alegro!

(No tienen duda. Un terremoto y un estruendo en el bosque marcan la llegada del enemigo.)

- ¡Vamos! Enfrentémonos de nuevo, habitantes del Inframundo. ¡Tenéis que divertirme!

- (¬_¬) Bueno, con esto queda claro que no vienen del pueblo de al lado. ¡Ángel Caído Flonne, dirígenos!

- ¡Hoy el día se presenta caliente... digo, frio con la incorporación de la oráculo Pram al equipo de las Pringer! Saque de centro. ¡Ja, el juego de piernas del Quercus deja mucho que desear, sus rivales ya llegan a su portería! ¿Veremos resultados distintos a ayer?

- No te conozco, pero espero que estés a la altura. (¡No me vaciles, mi poder está a años luz! ¡**Glaciar Infinito**!)

(Como ya sabemos, la chavala albina crea un iceberg en mitad del campo, en el que está atascado el balón. Salta hacia atrás y lo patea, rompiendo un cacho en forma de tempano afilado que sale disparado hacia la red... parece que va a sujetarlo con las dos manos.)

- ¿Qué? *Eclair se fija* ¡Pretende hacer una super-parada, por eso irradiaba esa aura...!

- ¡**Campo de Girasoles**! *PLAM* Mis hermosas flores siguen resistiendo incluso en el invierno más duro.

- Esto no es ninguna broma... *Pram rabia* Desafía completamente las leyes físicas... ¡Flonne, ten cuidado!

(Como ya sabe, ahora chutara desde la otra punta. Muy predecible, pero todavía no la han podido parar.)

- ¡Hay que ayudar a la capi! ¡**Cocido Sorpresa**! (Si aflojamos el tiro Flonne podrá pararlo. ¡**Psycho Burgundy**!)

(El ventarrón que sale del puchero lo desvía ligeramente y la pared de fuego lo afloja.)

- ¡A ver si me sale de una vez, porras! *posición* ¡Aaah... PUÑO INFALIBLE! *PLAM*

(De nuevo se aísla del tiempo, pero no acierta y el balón entra, para risa de la enemiga.)

- El primer gol... y el único que necesito. Me encanta ver vuestra carita de desesperación.

- ¡No te reirás de mi! *Pram se adelanta* No tientes mas al destino. ¡**Glaciar Infinito**!

(Una triste repetición... pero la rubita se ha fijado en algo. Su guante derecho tiene ya varios arañazos.)

- _Se llama Puño Infalible... ¿pero por que solo uno? El número da fuerza, ¿no? ¡SI, ESO ES!_

(Para el tiempo con su concentración de ranger... y aplica al balón una somanta de palos que lo tumba. ¡Hecho!)

- (0_0) ¿Has visto, Mao? (Lo he visto, Beryl.) ¡Ha aprendido a hacer eso del Puño Infalible!

- Ya no nos meterán más goles. ¡Pram, Eclair! ¡Esta en vuestras manos! *lanza balón*

(Drida ordena retirarse a las Alraunes. Quiere parar todo lo que la echen, y Pram encantada, claro.)

- No lo consigo... (¡Jua, jua! ¡Mas... MAS!) No quería hacer esto. Pero me obligaste. ¡**Glaciar Infinito**!

(Esta vez el iceberg ocupa todo el campo y parte del exterior. El inmenso cacho de hielo perfora todo a su paso.)

- Que es esta sensación... *agarra* ¡Estoy sudando! ¡Estoy cansada... estoy VIVAAA!

- ¡Esto no hay quien lo aguante! *Axel berrea* ¡Arbitro, suspenda el juego, el campo ha quedado inutilizado!

(Cuando termina la ventisca, derriten el glaciar con el fuego de Castile y ven el balón, si que había entrado.)

- Gracias a ti, Pram. (^_^) Le metiste un gol a Drida. Por algo se empieza. ¡Felicidades!

- Empate... empate a uno. Pero mi Coeficiente de Malignidad me dice que volveremos a ver a esa loca sádica...

(Se van del bosque con pesadez en el alma. Pram no se alegra, esta la que más mosqueada...)


	4. El otro Rayo Sexy

EL OTRO RAYO SEXY.

La mercenaria Castile entro en el equipo de las Pringer para suplir el lugar de Marona. Se enfrentaron a otro equipo de la Armada Mycus, la demonia vegetal Drida y su equipo el Quercus. Tras un partido inconcluso, Laharl les dejo tirados para irse a entrenar solo. Entro a sustituirle la oráculo Pram, que hizo un mejor papel al marcar un gol... después de incontables intentos. Flonne consiguió dominar la técnica ranger: el Puño Infalible.

- Otra vez en un punto muerto... *tristeza* Dígame, entrenadora. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Quizá deberías hacer como Laharl. (¿Qué? ¿Dejar el grupo?) No, me refiero a entrenar. Es un concepto sencillo.

- Pero la diferencia es muchísima... más incluso que la que teníamos contra Astra. Etna, ¿tenemos voluntarios?

- Por favor, querida. *sarcasmo* Pocos seres hay que se comparen o incluso superen a la maldita Oraculo del Tomo, y ya viste. Puedo llamar a mis chicas –rayos, un par de ellas ya están aquí- Pero no esperes un superhéroe invencible que venga a salvarte el culito.

- ¡Un superhéroe! ¡El Victorioso Absoluto, Ranger Infalible! El mismo nos propuso que entrenáramos. ¿Vendrás?

(Se lo ha dicho a Pram, que está en una esquina pensando. Se levanta con paso firme.)

- Yo no soy como ese bebe malcriado. No huyo cuando la cosa se pone fea. Pero si nos vendría bien un empujón.

- ¡Decidido! (^_^) Hare una señal con mi samuraizer para que nos recojan en la Sociedad de Heroes.

(Se reúnen de nuevo con el ruidoso Pirohiko y con la sarcástica Etranger, que se queja.)

- ¿Os habéis creído que esto es vuestro gimnasio privado? ¡Si no vais a usar bien vuestro poder, dárselos a otros!

- ¡Tranquila, compañera! La angelita me ha jurado resolver este asunto. ¡Y ya domina el truco que la enseñe!

- Si tu lo dices. (¬_¬) Tenéis suerte, novatos. Nuestras maquinas especiales os llevaran donde queráis otra vez.

- Aunque no sepamos cuando va a volver Drida, podéis transportarnos al momento en que reaparezca. ¡Bien!

(Eclair anima un poco al grupo. Hanako propone el lugar que necesitan como agua de mayo.)

- ¡Necesitamos potencia! Ya lo visteis, podemos parar sus ataques, pero si no marcamos goles no ganaremos.

- La pequeña tiene razón. Deberíamos hablar con el mayor goleador del torneo. Y ese es su hermano, Adell.

- Que bien, volveré a ver a mi tato. *coloretes* Con lo bueno que esta, no dejare que Rozy se lo quede.

(Una grandísima gota de sudor puebla la cabeza de todos los demás... y llegan a la villa de Holt, en Veldime.)

- Oh, hija, has vuelto... –La madre de ambos saluda- ¿Estas son tus amigas? Veo a gente que no conocía, ji, ji...

- ¡Mami! *abrazo* Queremos que llames a todos. Tenemos que dar una lección a unos invasores muy malos.

(La señora trae a toda la pandilla de Veldime: Adell, Rozalin, su hermano Taro y la ninja Yukimaru.)

- Vaya, hombre. *Adell se rasca* Me alegro de que volvieras, canija. Pero eso que dices no es para alegrarse. Siempre digo que las tías solo me dais problemas... (¡EH!) Y tantas tías vienen con muchos problemas. Tranquila Rozy, soy el Cazador... asi que os salvare, lo juro.

- (¬_¬) Y tu siempre cumples lo prometido. Debería ir yo. ¡La hija del Overlord Zenon también os ayudara!

- Mi ama Rozy es genial. (^_^) Si yo supiera luchar mejor... (Mira que eres tonto, Tardo. No vamos a luchar.)

- ¿Así que solo queréis mejorar vuestra potencia de chute? Haberlo dicho antes. ¡Soy el mejor goleador, je, je!

- Adell, Cazador de Demonios... tu entrenaras con la Ángel Caída Flonne *Pram dirige* Rozalin, Hija de Zenon, tu pondrás tu excelente defensa al servicio de Eclair, Princesa de Paprika y de mi misma, la Oraculo del Tomo. Si conseguimos perforar tus bloqueos de forma consistente daremos un gran paso hacia la victoria. (Er, puedes tutearnos...)

(Si, hay que quitarle esa manía de usar títulos. El pelirrojo suelta su **Vuelo Ardiente** contra el **Puño Infalible**. Las delanteras Pringer lanzan todo lo que tienen a la **Guarda Princesa** de Rozy. Las defensas, para no aburrirse, practican por su cuenta hasta que...)

- Eh, Castile. Pienso que tenemos que crear un super-tiro. (Pero somos muy flojas.) Bah, tu hazme caso y veras.

(Huy, la aprendiza de Etna tiene ideas peligrosas. Esperemos que no haya que lamentar nada. Llega el gran día.)

- ¡Atención rangers! *llega Pirohiko* La victoria debe ser absoluta. Vuestro rival espera en el lugar de siempre.

- Deduzco que el experimento de hoy será el definitivo. Beryl... ¡estoy solo a un paso de controlar eso del Amor!

- Ah, bueno... *sudor* Tu sigue mirando a Flonne. Lástima que para eso tengas que ser Delincuente como ella.

(Mao no quiere ni oír hablar de 'hacer el bien'. Empieza una tormenta y una niebla de película de zombis.)

- Habitantes del Inframundo... insectos obstinados... a la tercera va la vencida. ¡Seréis mis esclavos personales!

- ¡Los invasores del equipo Quercus se repiten más que el ajo, señoras y señores! Eso quiere decir que a menos que alguien haya aprendido trucos nuevos este partido va a ser muy predecible. ¡Saque de centro! ¡Las Pringer atacan! ¿A ustedes les ha dado Deja Vu?

- Vamos. ¡Quiero ver ese poder! Quiero ver la ventisca cruel que ha podido helar incluso mis flores diabólicas...

- Ya la has oído, Princesa de Paprika. Me quiere a mí. *energía* ¡**Glaciar INFINITO**! (¡Tienes que controlarte!)

(Precisamente, se domina para no destrozar el bosque entero... y por eso es fácilmente parado con **Campo Girasol**.)

- Es inútil. Tus tiros ya no me divierten. (*shock de Pram*) Voy a tener que resolver este asunto por mí misma.

(Pide hacer un cambio de jugador. Una de las Alraunes sale del campo y trae un Golem de Madera a cambio.)

- ¡Que me aspen, telespectadores! ¡La capitana del Quercus pone en la portería a uno de sus Golem y se adelanta!

- ¿Es que pretende tirar? ¡Flonne! ¡Drida piensa tirar desde NUESTRO campo! ¡Prepara el Puño Infalible YA!

- No tengo porque avanzar más. ¡Sufre, angelita... ante el Poder del Amor que tanto te gusta! ¡**CHISPA FINAL**!

(El balón levita ante ella, se carga de electricidad, y lo chuta en forma de laser dorado hacia su oponente.)

- _¡Con esto no contaba! Solo puedo hacer lo de siempre y rezar... _¡**Puño Infalible**!

(Tanta potencia era demasiada. El balón continúa camino y la arrolla. Los demás caen de rodillas de terror.)

- ¡Hanako! *morros* ¿Por qué no me has ayudado a aflojar el tiro? ¡Podríamos haberle parado!

- No... no puedo. Tengo que guardar mi jugada en secreto. Pronto será el momento. ¡Han abierto un agujero!

(La niña castaña no está muy convencida. Flonne la disculpa, ya que ella tampoco hizo su parte. Sacan de nuevo.)

- ¡Que tía! *regate* No corre mucho, pero no hay quien la quite el balón de todas formas...

(Pram esta aun asustada del anterior despliegue, pero ayuda a Eclair a marcar a la monstrua peliverde, y...)

-Jo, jo, jo. Ni siquiera tus brazos de palillo han podido con esto. ¡**Chispa Fi...**! (¡zas!) ¡Mocosa... me le quitó!

(Al subir la pierna soltó el balón, Hanako se lo sustrajo con **Cocido Sorpresa**. Ahora se ha ido hacia el campo contrario, y como Drida sigue pasmada ante Flonne tiene tiempo de sobra de intentar su jugada. Las delanteras huelen algo y retienen allí a la invasora.)

-Hanako tiene un plan. Que valiente. (¡Apartaos!) ¡Tu te quedas aquí, capitana del Quercus!

(La hermanita del cazador tiene la bola a sus pies, y hace posturas sexys al igual que su maestra. Un círculo mágico en forma de corazón aparece ante ella, con el balón flotando en el centro. La última pose es pinar el culete y dar con él al cuero... ¡y sale disparado!)

- ¡Esta cría es la monda! *Etna se cae de risa* Solo ella podía imitar mi **Rayo Sexy**. Y encima usarlo para ESO.

(El balón envuelto en energía rosa choca con los gruesos puños del golem, pero puede con el y marcan al fin.)

- ¡GOOOL! Ahora si que no hay duda. ¡El Quercus toma jarabe de esférico y tenemos un empate a uno, señores!

- Pseh. No importa. *Drida se chulea* Todavía nadie ha podido detener mi supergolpe. Estoy preparada, insectos.

(Como el que no quiere, la siguiente vez que coge el balón chuta con saña hacia la niña pelirrosa y la hiere.)

- ¡AGH! *en la barriga* (Así no molestaras, jo, jo...) Tramposa... me ha pegado con el balón con toda intención...

- ¡La defensa Pringer Hanako se lleva un golpazo! Como se ha chocado con el balón, no es falta... técnicamente.

- ¿Ahora hieres a mis amigas para dominar el campo? Eres de lo peor. ¡Chuta! Esta vez no pienso dejarla entrar.

(Pero el choque de antes ha hecho que discurra algo: cuando usa el Puño Infalible solo ella se aísla del tiempo. Solo ella empuja el balón hacia atrás. La clave para mejorar ese truco, como antes, es olvidar sus reglas y aprovechar la fuerza de muchos, todos juntos)

- _No puedo traer aquí a las otras, se me acabaría el tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que hacia Laharl para atacar? ¡Ya se!_

(Mientras la monstrua vegetal se acerca, ella ha ido creando orbes de energía santa que flotan sobre el campo.)

- La iluminación extra de esas luciérnagas hará que se vea mejor tu carita aplastada por el balón. ¡**Chispa Final**!

(Flonne se concentra, se aísla del tiempo, y lanza todos esos hechizos santos al balón, paralizado al vuelo.)

- (¡Boom-boom-boom!) *¡chas!* Je, ya es mío. (¡No es posible!) Parece que si... el Puño Infalible ha mejorado.

- Creo que se como lo ha hecho, Mao. Flonne se especializa en magia, y eso es lo que ha usado para bloquear.

- *ajuste de gafas* El darse cuenta de tus puntos fuertes y usarlos es la base para ser un buen Overlord. *babas*

(Ah, si, que todavía quiere disecarla... Drida decide no volver a descuidar la portería.)

- Si no conseguís ganar hoy... volveré. Seguiré volviendo hasta que todos os rindáis como los insectos que sois.

- ¡No, esto va a acabar aquí y ahora! *Eclair amenaza* Hanako no es la única que tiene un truco nuevo. ¡Mira!

(La princesa purpura avanza, la enemiga ordena que la dejen pasar como la otra vez.)

- _Ver a Flonne me ha hecho recordar cuál es mi fuerte. La sorpresa. Tengo que dejarla tan sorprendida que no se atreva a bloquear. El Corazón Dividido no tiene la fuerza para eso, pero Rozy me dio una idea._ ¡Intenta parar esto... **Lanza de Princesa**! *salto*

(La animación parece el Remate Combinado, hecho entre la Eclair normal y su sombra la Caballera Oscura.)

- Demasiado fácil. *¡PLAM!* Parece que sigue pujando... pero es cuestión de tiempo.

(En el aire, la Eclair sombría tira su lanza hacia la portera rival. A pesar de ser espectral, Drida nota el pinchazo, pero los tiros –un chiste- no van por ahí. Un trueno cae sobre la lanza y paraliza a la demonia, aflojando sus brazos y el balón continúa camino. ¡GOL!)

- ¡Prodigioso, señoras y señores! La tormenta que venimos sufriendo desde el inicio de este partido ha soltado su furia contra la capitana del Quercus. El shock ha parecido quitarla fuerza y el tiro de Eclair ha entrado limpiamente. *pitido* ¡Y los Pringer ganan!

- *churrusco* Gracias... os doy las gracias. (¿Esta loca?) No me había sentido así desde hace siglos... emocionada.

- Er, vale... (0_0) Si quiere jugamos otro día... pero sin invasiones ni juego sucio. –Flonne es piadosa.

- ¡Eso no pasara! *ventisca* (¿Quién habla?) ¡Has perdido y ya no tienes nada que ver con la Armada Mycus!

(Un viento frio marca la llegada de unos orcos, que pretenden dar una paliza a Drida después de enterrarla.)

- ¡Han hecho una montaña humana... bueno, montaña orca! La van a aplastar antes de darla su merecido...

(La entrenadora del gorrito de tela alza su mano y de alguna forma dispersa a los orcos.)

- Ya he hecho lo que venía a hacer –la voz sigue- ¡Y vosotros, enclenques, no os creáis los más FUERTES! ¡Ja!

(La voz misteriosa, una de las niñas que se burlaban de Drida, se desvanece y el buen tiempo vuelve a brillar.)

- Bueno, ya esta –sigue la bruja- vayámonos y descansemos. Creo que la hermanita de Adell nos lo agradecerá.

- No os preocupéis por mí. *dolor* Augh, que daño... pero no tengo nada en brazos ni piernas, puedo jugar...

- Eso no lo puedes decidir tu, niñita. *Mao se acerca* Mi Coeficiente de Malignidad es muy superior al de cualquiera de los presentes, y deduzco que los daños internos son considerables. La próxima vez que hagas un esfuerzo podrías vomitar los higadillos.

- Uf, que asco. *mueca de Etna* Inútiles, me habéis obligado... Flonne, querida, voy a llamar a mis colegas.

- Gracias Etna. (^_^) No quería involucrar a nadie más, pero sin son conocidas tuyas serán de confianza. Creo.

- Por cierto, señora Bruja –Eclair se acuerda- ¿Qué paso con las 'cosas' que nos quería enviar a encontrar?

- No importa tanto. Me habéis hecho ver tantos paisajes que ya he encontrado algunas, por eso os doy gracias.

- _Pero nunca nos dijo QUE eran –Flonne piensa- La entrenadora es muy misteriosa... pero nos cuida bien._

(Vuelven al castillo. Esa voz era de otra invasora, seguro. Saben que la guerra continúa)


	5. El ataque a la Evil Academy

EL ATAQUE A LA EVIL ACADEMY.

Las Pringer Ranger pidieron ayuda de nuevo a la Sociedad de Heroes y les enviaron con el Cazador de Demonios, Adell y su tropa para mejorar su potencia. Tercer y definitivo partido contra el Quercus, Drida les sorprendió al salir de la portería y acosar a Flonne con su Chispa Final. Pero la angelita espabilo y mejoro su Puño Infalible, reforzado con magia. Hanako se atrevió a marcar con Rayo Sexy, pero los golpes la dejaron baldada.

- La peque esta con su hermano en una habitación –dice Beryl- ¿Cuál era esa recluta nueva, señora Etna?

- Llegara pronto. Es una de las que había contratado –sobornado más bien- cuando lo del primer torneo, por si Flonne tiraba la toalla antes de la final. Estoy muy orgullosa, es la alumna de la bruja más bruja de todas: lo que le falta en potencia le sobra en ingenio...

- Ay, espera, se quien es –Castile añade- Ese equipo éramos Beryl, Yuki, yo misma y...

(Y la que ahora aparece en el salón: la niña gato Myao. La 'bruja mas bruja' está claro que es su ama Marjoly.)

- ¡Que hay, chapuceras! Parece que necesitáis mi magia para sacaros del apuro. No os va a salir gratis, os aviso.

- Te pagaremos con la 'recompensa sustanciosa' que nos ha prometido la señora Bruja de los Agujeros, ¿vale?

- ¿La vieja esa? *miradas* Je, perdona, pero se parece tanto a la vieja Marjoly que creí que eran del mismo saco.

- Ajem, bueno, encantada... *Flonne suda* Creo que lo siguiente seria saber a que nos enfrentamos. ¿Qué tal?

- Se impone un reconocimiento del terreno –afirma Mao- según lo que vi ayer su poder es el frio más glacial.

- La siguiente capitana de la Armada Mycus aparecerá en la zona nevada, donde tiene la ventaja. ¡Vamos, Flonne!

(Eclair la coge de la mano y las dirige afuera. En el patio, se encuentran con una figura desconocida. Una chica de vestido largo y azul marino, a juego con su melena, espera en el puente. Parece inofensiva, pero la entrenadora esta tensa desde que le puso la vista encima.)

- ¡Anda! (0_0) ¿Cómo ha llegado esta pueblerina hasta el Castillo del Overlord ella sola? ¡Seguridad!

- Usted debe ser la Señora Diabólica Etna. Y aquí su compañera la Ángel Caída Flonne. ¿He acertado? ¡Bien!

- ¿Y quien eres tu? –Pram sospecha- No te había visto nunca. _No parece una enemiga al menos..._

- Yo... me llamo Hina. He oído que unas monstruas muy feas quieren invadir este lugar, el Inframundo. Me da rabia no haberlo sabido antes, por eso quiero ir con ustedes para estar presente en el próximo ataque. No se hacer mucho, pero podría prodigar la noticia.

- ¡Quiero acción, Lady Etna! *Myao gruñe* Si la empleamos como escolta nos brindara buena información.

- ¿Una espía? (¬_¬) No, gracias. Sabes que no me gustan, a menos que trabajen para mi. Y ella no verá un céntimo.

- No tiene que pagarme. Lo hago por mi voluntad. Es más, he recibido un soplo que dice donde piensan ir. Pero con ustedes iría más segura. (¿Dónde?) En la Evil Academy... se dice que una incendiaria esta acechando para invadirla. (¡Pues no perdamos el tiempo!)

- Parece que esto ya es personal, ¿cierto Mao? (¡Claro! ¡En la Evil Academy yo soy la autoridad máxima, ja!)

- El Director de la Evil, Mao... y la Delincuente nº 1, Raspberyl. Menos mal que les he encontrado también.

- Bueno, bueno, niña... *Pram tose* No tengas tantas confianzas, esa es mi especialidad.

(Se refiere a usar títulos. Llegan a la puerta de la academia y allí les espera una alumna modélica, Rutile.)

- ¡Señor director! *lagrimones* ¡Menos mal que ha venido! La pobre Stella se ha vuelto chiflada... otra vez.

- ¿QUE? ¡Creí que ya habíamos arreglado ese asunto! Su padre no va a volver. Ni el mío tampoco. ¡Que pasa aquí!

- No es por eso, mire... ¡Buaaah! (Pero cálmate, hija.) Señora Beryl... como ya he dicho Stella ha enloquecido y ha formado un equipo de profesores que quiere derrocar al señor Mao para ponerse de directora. Lo raro es que dijo que luego 'invadiría el Inframundo'.

- ¿Puede estar poseída? ¿Qué crees Mao? (Es una posibilidad, si alguien ha penetrado en su Banco del Corazón.)

- ¡Las Pringer Ranger al rescate! Espero que esto sea más fácil que las batallas recientes.

- Descuida, angelita. No sería buen director si no tirara de la correa de vez en cuando a mi claustro de profesores.

(La colegiala medio-neko les lleva hasta un campo de deportes, totalmente descuidado y polvoriento, como es lo normal en esta academia donde nadie da palo al agua. Allí les esperan los rivales: Miss Machiko, Gold Knuckle, Champloo y el zombificado Aurum.)

- ¡Que miedo! Tienen la mirada perdida. No dicen palabra. ¡Realmente están poseídos!

- Sea quien sea me las va a pagar –Mao asegura- Nadie da órdenes a mis siervos salvo yo.

- ¡Director de la Evil Academy, Mao! –Stella se anuncia- Vamos a jugar a eso llamado futbol, y si te venzo me quedare al mando de esta escuela. ¡Jo, jo, jo! *risa ricachona* Estos patanes profesores van a ayudarme aunque no quieran. ¡Están bajo mi poder!

- Ella no tiene ningún poder hipnótico que yo sepa –Rutile informa- ¡Porfa, salven a la señorita presidenta!

- Vamos a ello, Ruti. (^_^) Con el Poder del Amor pienso curar su corazón ennegrecido.

- ¡Comienza el meollo, señores espectadores! Las Pringer Ranger se toman una pausa de su misión de salvar el Inframundo y se enfrentan al equipo de la Evil Academy... Lord Mao hoy está en el banquillo del OTRO equipo, ¡así que veamos con que nos salen!

(Los oponentes tienen buenos regates, y avanzan infaliblemente. La nueva se ocupa de que no lo tengan fácil.)

- A ver que tal les sienta. ¡**Hierba Gatera**! *fsss* Mis muchachos vendrán de un momento a otro.

(Los esbirros gatitos de Myao se tiran en avalancha sobre la hierba que hace crecer en el coco de sus víctimas.)

- ¡Cassie, por ahí se te escapa uno! (¡Voy... **Psycho Burgundy**!) Por fin volvemos a jugar en el mismo equipo, chata.

(Se alegra de tener acción, aunque la niña castaña sea temerosa. La chavala dragona les azuza para atacar.)

- ¡Tirar p'alante, peleles! ¡Cuánto antes los derrotéis antes seré la jefa de este tugurio!

- _Menos mal que se me ocurrió preparar mi magia santa al empezar el partido. Ahora tengo que dosificarla..._

(La rubita se prepara para los tiros. Machiko la súcuba hace **Golpe de Cadera**, versión prototipo del **Rayo Sexy** y bastante más flojo. El bruto Gold Knuckle impulsa la bola con una patada-hacha, la **Decapitación**. De momento eso no es esfuerzo para la ángel.)

- _No parece que le pongan muchas ganas. Claro, están poseídos, pero casi parece que me estén tanteando..._

- Bah, si quiero ver resultados tengo que hacer las cosas yo misma. ¡**Fuego del Purgatorio**!

(Crea un geiser de lava en el que flota el balón, y lo saca disparado hacia delante de un taconazo muy exacto.)

- ¡No puedo frenarlo... –Castile se lamenta- o solo haré avivar el fuego! (¡No te preocupes... **Puño Infalible**!)

(La somanta de palos, ayudada por orbes mágicos, lo para sin esfuerzo. Ya sabes, es como su Despeje Explosivo.)

- Bien hecho, jefa –la felina le saluda- Pásame el balón, ya verás cómo me lo agradeces. ¡Ooohm... **Dragón Mascota**!

(Se concentra y del círculo mágico sale su dragón amaestrado, coge el balón con la boca y expulsa un fogonazo.)

- ¡Una defensa que sabe hacer super-tiros! ¡Este nuevo fichaje de las Pringer realmente se está amortizando!

- Grrr... lo veo venir. *Aurum se concentra* ¡Uuuurgh... **Demon Slayer X**! *¡PLAM!*

- ¿Cómo es posible? *Mao se cabrea* ¡Le prohibí terminantemente usar esa técnica!

- Pero Mao... ahora esta fuera de tu control. Tranquilo, le rescataremos al igual que a los demas.

-No lo entiendes, Beryl. ¡Ese poder agota al usuario! ¡Me rompen mis especímenes...!

(Tras el sudor de su rival... entiende que Mao solo se preocupa por sus experimentos... Stella declara su táctica.)

- Me he hecho una idea de tu talla, capitana Pringer. Pienso hacer una jugada sin fallo alguno. ¡En posición!

(Los otros jugadores entienden el gesto y se colocan de forma específica en el campo.)

- _¿Qué pretende Stella? Ha colocado a los profesores en forma de rombo. Va a chutar, ¿pero hacia donde?_

(La dragona pega un gruñido animal y prende fuego telepáticamente a sus compañeros. Lanza el balón hacia el lateral derecho, es empujado hacia el izquierdo y este hacia el jugador de la punta, dibujando un trueno inverso. Con tantos rebotes ha cogido fuerza.)

- ¡Otra vez! –Mao lo conoce- Ese tiro lo prohibí antes del Torneo de los 3 Mundos... pero lo del fuego es nuevo.

- ¡Contempla el poder de los peores demonios de la Evil Academy! ¡**Cadena Calorífica**!

(El balón, envuelto en una capa de fuego aun más gruesa, es inmune a los efectos de las defensas.)

-¡Depende de mí! *Flonne se planta* ¡**Puño Infalible**! *¡PLAM!* ¡Aaaaagh! *arrastrada*

- ¡La técnica que usa todos los jugadores de la Evil Academy ha podido con el Puño que creían Infalible, señores! Pero ha tenido un efecto horrible. Todos los que no son Stella se mueven con dificultad. ¡Dependen del portero para mantener el resultado a favor!

- Que abominación. –esta es Pram- Si forzamos a su portero volverán a usar ese poder. Y podrían morir por ello.

- No me atrevo ni a tirar... –Eclair tiembla- Si fallo le hare daño a Aurum, y si marco los que sufrirán son ellos...

- Ha llegado el momento de salvar este equipo. (¿Eh?) Le pediré a la Mercenaria Castile un último favor...

(Está hablando como un héroe trágico que piensa suicidarse... nadie más lo sospecha.)

- ¡Ángel Caído Flonne! ¡Dame el balón! (¿Oh? Si, claro.) ¡Mercenaria Castile, quiero que me sigas hasta el área!

(Lo tiene todo tan bien montadito que no la discuten. Cuando llega al campo enemigo le explica su estrategia.)

- No te preocupes, lo resistiré. ¡Abrázame y no te sueltes por nada! ¡Aunque te de miedo, aunque grite de dolor!

(Ella prende fuego a su corazón, y la oráculo envuelve en hielo su cuerpo. Van a hacer algo como La Aurora.)

- *energía* ¡Me hace daño! ¡Aaaagh! (Se valiente... ¡Ya os tengo, malditos! ¡**El Antipoda**!)

(El disparo que lleva frio y calor unidos abrasa la barrera del Demon Slayer, luego la congela para quebrarla.)

- ¡Uuuurgh! *arrastrado* (¡GOL! ¡Las Pringer meten su propio gol a la Evil Academy, aun mas flipante si cabe!)

- ¡Lo habéis hecho bien, mis peleles! (¿Quién habla?) ¡Ahora, despertar y no recordéis nada, os lo ordeno!

(Era una voz de niña que venía de las alturas, de una nube de vampiros que flotaba por allí y ahora se esfuma.)

- Agh. Que ha pasado... –Stella despierta la primera- Parece que Lord Mao me haya cogido para un experimento...

- ¡Presidenta! *Rutile abraza* Unos tipos muy malos la habían hipnotizado o algo así...

(Es el momento de una ronda de Habla con Todos. Cada uno explicara lo que haya entendido.)

- Si, quería derrocar a Lord Mao. ¡Todos queremos! (Me halagas, Stella.) Y me durmió y manipulo. ¡Que rabia!

- Estaba haciendo mis cosas de súcuba –Machiko abanica- y note un calor intenso. Más de lo normal. *guiño*

- Yo estaba azuzando a unos de primer año –este es Knuckle- cuando oír unos gruñidos de murciélago.

- Yo preparaba la comida para la cafetería, boom! –Champloo, claro- y los ingredientes olían mucho a sangre...

- Así que mucho calor, gruñidos vampíricos, olor a sangre. Mi Coeficiente de Malignidad me dice que nos las vemos con un Nosferatu. (¿Lo has deducido tu solo?) Beryl, no hables a tu director con esa insolencia. Mas te vale que miréis lo que le ocurre a la oráculo.

- ¿Pram? –Flonne la toca- ¡Estas ardiendo! Eso no es normal en ti. ¡Te has arriesgado mucho!

- Si he conseguido devolverte el favor... me alegro. *fiebre* Así que yo también puedo cambiar el destino... ahora te entiendo un poco mejor, Ángel Caída Flonne. Me vuelvo a mi propio Inframundo. Con un siglo o dos en la nevera se me habrá quitado este dolor.

- Has sido buena compañera de campo... *reverencia de Eclair* Retiro todo lo malo que haya pensado de ti...

(Ordena a las demás saludar como ella. No obstante, la albina tiene un consejo para la rubia.)

- Ángel Caído Flonne. Quiero que sepas que desde aquel día... ese título ya no te pega. Ya tienes tus alas de ángel. En realidad, tu misma lo admitiste: 'siempre las tuve, aquí dentro'. En tu corazón. Por eso, nadie te le puede quitar... ni aprovecharlo mejor que tu.

- Ah, es cierto que el Puño Infalible es un poder prestado... no le siento como parte de mi, igual que las alas.

- Bueno, me lo esperaba... –la Bruja suspira- Tendremos que buscar otro jugador que use su samuraizer, claro.

- Yo lo hare. (¡Mao!) No lo entendáis mal. Esto no es buena voluntad, ni siento el deber de salvaros. ¡Pero se han metido con la Evil Academy! ¡Nadie rompe mis juguetes, ni trastea con mis especímenes! Alégrate, angelita. Ahora estudiare tu Amor desde MUY cerca.

(Pone mirada y babas de doctor loco. Beryl suda, y empieza a dudar de poder cambiarle algun dia.)

- Hey, jefa. Nos hemos dejado a la pueblerina afuera –informa Myao- ¿No es ella la que quería ver a los villanos?

(Salen afuera a buscar a Hina, y les comenta como se ha perdido la acción, no importa.)

- Je, prefiero que no me vean. Tengo aprecio a mi cuello. Vaya, así que me equivoque... ¿Dónde podrán estar?

- Tengo una idea, pardillas –Etna se mete- El lugar favorito de los vampiros es la Playa de Sangre. ¡Es de lógica!

- ¡Que lista eres Etna-chan! (^_^) Nos estas ayudando mucho, al menos mas que Laharl.

(La demonia echa pestes sobre su príncipe, pero así le halaga. La peliazul quiere hablar.)

- Escucha, Flonne... quiero que sepas esto. Yo también soy un ángel. (¿QUE?) Ya se que no lo parezco, pero tu tampoco. No soy un Ángel Caído, descuida. Tan solo me perdí en este mundo. Estoy buscando a mis amigas, y creo que esos invasores son la clave para encontrarlas. ¿Lo harás? No conozco a nadie mas a quien pedirselo.

- ¡Por supuestísimo! *puño* Yo también hace mucho que no veo a mi especie. No sabes cuanto me alegro.

(Asi vuelven al castillo, a seguir la pista del enemigo...)


	6. Celsius, la amenaza ártica

EL CELSIUS, LA AMENAZA ARTICA.

Hanako había sido sustituida por Myao y sus trucos de magia felina. Las Pringer iban a seguir la pista de los invasores hasta la zona nevada, pero una confidente de melena azul les chivo que la Evil Academy iba a ser atacada. Y así fue, un monstruo hipnótico tenia a los profesores y la delegada Stella subyugados. Dedujeron que era un vampiro, y se marcharon a la playa sangrienta. Pram dejo el equipo por fiebre, y Mao ocupa su plaza.

- Jo, con el solecito que hace dan ganas de vaguear y pasarme el día con los cotilleos de Celestia. ¿Te parece?

- Alumna mía, está bien que hayas encontrado alguien de tu especie, pero tendrás tiempo tras el entrenamiento.

- Si, perdón. *lengua*. Puedes ir a hacer tus cosas, Hina. Nos veremos luego, prometido.

- Como hoy no tenemos que reforzar nada en especial, cada una practicara en su puesto. No sabemos cuál será la estrategia de la siguiente avanzadilla de los Mycus, así que hay que prepararse para todo. ¡Equilibrio! *la Bruja gesticula* No descuidéis ninguna estadistica.

(Pues eso, Flonne recuerda sus técnicas de ángel y trata de darlas un nuevo giro. Myao y Castile tratan de bloquear a Eclair y al nuevo delantero Mao. Beryl apunta cosas en su libro mágico para no olvidar, Etna, que no debe nada a nadie, es la única que descansa.)

- Al final Flonnecita está perdiendo a sus amigas, y llenando el equipo de forasteros... no se si eso es conveniente.

(Bosteza, se incorpora y mira hacia un lado: se asusta, ya que una diablita rubia la está mirando con interés.)

- ¡EH! ¡No me mires tanto, que me desgastas! ¿Quién narices eres, mocosa? ¡Y porque tienes mi misma ropa!

- ¿Usted es Lady Etna? ¡Guay! Eres la mejor. Me gustas tanto que tengo tu modelito. ¿Y eso? ¡Parece muy chachi!

(Ha salido de la nada, y tras toquitear a su idola se va hacia el campo donde entrenan.)

- ¿Eso es el futbol? Me he enterado que está de moda. ¡Que diver! ¿Puedo jugar, porfa?

- Que niña más linda. (^_^) Claro que si. ¿Cómo te llamas? (Andrea) Vale, ponte a ese lado y espera mi señal.

(Pelotea un rato y ven que es muy buena... demasiado. Los listos del grupo sospechan.)

- ¿Puedo ir con vosotras? (¿Eh?) Se dice que hay monstruas invasoras por ahí, y vosotras las dais una paliza gorda. Quiero jugar en el equipo. ¿Me haréis un examen de admisión o algo? (No se...) ¡Yo si! Haremos que soy una enemiga, y tenéis que evitar que marque gol. ¡Es lo más fácil! Si lo consigo me reclutáis, si se me acaba el tiempo he fracasado.

- Lo tienes muy pensado, ¿eh? *Mao pisa el balón* Yo soy el primero, así que empieza.

(La canija de ropa escueta regatea a Mao, diríase que el balón se movía solo... y Eclair trata de usar su sombra, pero la rival tiene ojos en la espalda. Llega hasta las defensas, y de alguna forma se escurre de entre los esbirros peludos de Myao. Cassie hace arder su corazón, pero la niña atraviesa la hoguera intacta... la castaña se lleva un buen susto.)

- Un fuego delicioso. *inspira* Te tengo a tiro, Lady Flonne. Tu eres la que me interesa. *flota* ¡**Fusión del Núcleo**!

(El balón se infla y vuelve incandescente, ella lo mira con ojos MUY abiertos y algo lo hace explotar y salir como una bala hacia la portería. Flonne prepara el Puño Infalible y casi lo para, pero el balón se le escurre en el último momento y pega en el larguero.)

- ¡Guaaa! ¡Casi! Pequeña, eres genial. Por mi cuenta te metía ahora mismo en el grupo. Huy, estas sangrando.

- Es un efecto secundario, ja, ja... explota el balón y también mis venas... *chupa* Que vergüenza, verme así...

(La niña chupa su propia sangre con demasiada ANSIA. Esto es el último elemento para identificarla.)

- ¿Sabes una cosita? –La entrenadora interviene- Estamos buscando a un vampiro que ha atacado la academia de Lord Mao. Tiene poder sobre el fuego, como tu. Se disuelve en vampiritos menores como tu. Y la sangre lo vuelve loco de ansia. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

- ¿Yooo? *sarcasmo* Estáis acusándome de ser una vampira maligna. Pobrecita de mi...

- ¡Déjalo, te han pillado! –una voz retumba en el cielo- ¡Has sido demasiado llamativa, y mira que te lo avise!

(De los cielos baja un hada de tamaño humano, con las alas cubiertas de cristal de hielo como el resto de su armadura. Tiene pelo corto y azul claro, expresión de prepotencia, y ha venido acompañada de tres Hobbits y un Golem Nube, al parecer son su pelotón.)

- Soy Crista, miembro de la Armada Mycus y líder del equipo Celsius. ¡Y por si dudáis, soy las mas FUERTE!

- No sabes decir otra cosa, pseh... *vampiritos* (¡pluf!) Yo soy Flama, capitana del Joules. ¡Salid, chicas!

(Ha usado magia vampírica para cambiar su top y pantaloncillos por armadura hecha de magma endurecido. A su señal llegan allí un trío de súcubas y un vampiro macho. Con dos invasoras juntas la cosa pintaría fea, pero el hada fría los quiere para ella solita.)

- Solo pretendía palpar un poco al rival antes de chuparles secos. Si no, no es divertido.

- ¡Canija! *Mao se cabrea* ¡TU le hiciste eso a mi equipo docente! (Si, fue idea mía, ji, ji.) ¡Lucha conmigo!

- ¡Ni lo pienses, doctor loco! *Crista se gira* Sois míos. Flama malgasto su oportunidad. ¡Pasareis por mi!

- Me parece bien –sale la entrenadora- Flama tendrá su ocasión otro día. (Eso será si nos ganáis... que lo dudo.)

- ¡Lo que parecían unas vacaciones en el mar se ha convertido en un partido sorpresa! *Axel al micro* ¡Las Pringer Ranger se enfrentan a otro equipo invasor, el Celsius... y ahí sale el balón! Crista tiene dominado el medio campo. ¡Atención, la quitan el balón!

- Se la ve confiada, Lord Mao. *Eclair avanza* ¿Le parece bien que tire yo? (Servirá para hacer mi análisis, si.)

(La chica de corona tira con **Lanza Princesa**, pero el golem se infla y absorbe el trueno en su cuerpo nuboso.)

- Eso no os servirá. ¡Dámelo! *una nube se lo trae* Je, ya puedo oler el gol desde aquí. ¡Quitar de ahí, estorbos!

(Chuta con fuerza helada, pero el **Psycho Burgundy** le quita mucha fuerza y Flonne lo para.)

- Hum... habéis tenido suerte. El sol pega de frente y me ha cegado. –Crista pone excusas.

- Por fin he sido útil. (^_^) (Solo tu podías hacerlo, Cassie. Me toca a mi: ¡Dragón mío, enviales el balon!)

(El dragón mascota sopla el balón con energía, pero para pasarlo a los delanteros. Mao pone cara de ansioso.)

-Es mi turno, princesita. ¡Mirad el poder del hijo del Overlord! *monstruo* ¡URRRG... VASA AERGUM!

(Se transforma en su forma de demonio colosal y hace su tiro: el golem es aplastado bajo tantísimo poder junto.)

- ¡GOOOL! ¡Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente son los Pringer los que inaugura el marcador!

- Bah, tanto que se las daba y han marcado antes que ella. (¡Te he oído, Flama! ¡Y sigo siendo la mas FUERTE!)

(Para demostrarlo, se planta ante la portera angélica. Ahora si que va a usar super-tiro.)

- No tenía que haberos dado tantas confianzas. Admito que no tengo mucha puntería, pero este golpe siempre acierta.

- _Vaya, mira que me encuentro._ *Hina cotillea* _En cuanto la dejo sola se encuentra con DOS invasoras, je, je._

- Con el frio suficiente, todo deja de moverse... y se cae a pedazos. ¡**Rifle de Granizo**!

(La primera parte de la animación encasqueta el balón en un bloque de hielo, como la Ventisca Eterna... pero Crista se eleva con él sujeto y crea otros granizos huecos. Tras eso chuta el cubito con el balón y todos los demás le siguen en una tormenta de granizo.)

- ¡Con el día tan bonito que hacia se ha ido al garete... **Puño Infalible**! *¡PLAM!* ¡Aaagh!

(Que fallo... si que pudo parar el cubito principal, pero los demás la cayeron encima y la arrollaron como si nada.)

- _Jolin... si el Puño Infalible tenía agujeros en su diseño, los están encontrando... si pudiera inventarme algo..._

- ¡Flonne, tía, estas decepcionándome! *Etna grita* ¡Haz algo para parar su ofensa, lo que sea... que ya viene!

(Crista está inspirada y pretende anular el empate. Va a repetir jugada, y Flonne se atonta pensando en algo.)

- Esta aterrada la pobre, no puede ni abrir los ojos. Mejor para mí. ¡**Rifle de Granizo**!

- _Mis alas son mías... siempre las tuve dentro... nadie me las quitara, porque están en mi corazón... _¡Kiaaah!

(Parece que ejecuta el Ángel Guardián, pero las alas no salen de su espalda sino de su pecho. ¿?)

- *¡PLAM!* ¡GOOOL! El Celsius se pone por delante por primera vez en el partido... ¡esperemos que por poco!

- Angelita, yo soy el primero interesado en que muestres tu Poder del Amor, ¡Pero ahora no es tiempo de tontear!

- Perdone Lord Mao... *Flonne inclina* Creí que había descubierto algo... le prometo no dejar nada al azar.

- ¡Duendes, bajar a defender! No me fio un pelo de estas bestias sin cerebro. –Crista les mangonea.

(Ahora van a la defensiva, que raro. Mao analiza un momento a sus compañeras y susurra algo a Castile.)

- Princesita, la próxima vez que chutes infunde masa sombría en el balón. El fuego de la castaña hará lo demás.

(El hada de hielo coge el balón, pero el doctor loco usa su rayo de dedo para desviarla y pasar a la chava purpura.)

- Espero que funcione. ¡**Corazón Dividido**! *¡paf!* (Ni siquiera lo estáis intentando, tontos...)

(El balón llega hasta el golem y lo atasca en su cuerpo nuboso: sigue pujando, entonces es cuando Castile crea su hoguera y prende el moco negro que había dejado la estela del otro tiro, como si fuera pólvora recorre el campo y hace estallar al monstruo nuboso.)

- (¡BOOOM!) ¿Ein? Será posible... ¡GOOOL! ¡El portero del Celsius ha explotado como una traca de feria, señores!

- Ya esta... *Beryl escribe* Eso se llamara **Reguero de Polvora**. ¡Listo!

- ¡Que risa! *Flama se carcajea* Para ser la más FUERTE han conseguido empatarte ya dos veces. Que hábiles.

- ¡No lo consiento! *ventisca* Solo hay una manera. Nadie podrá ganarme si no pueden sostenerse en pie.

(Avanza con intenciones asesinas. Derriba a las Pringer, y piensa empotrar a Flonne en las rocas tras la portería.)

- ¡ALTO! –otra voz distinta retumba- Se suspende este encuentro. ¡Crista, no les pondrás un dedo encima!

(Esta vez es una bola de luz que derrite los icebergs que rodaban por el campo, junto a un coro celestial o algo.)

- Esa luz es cálida... me ha curado... *Flonne parpadea* Pero esa voz... ya la había oído.

(Pues si, es su compañera angélica. Pero ahora lleva armadura negra con incrustaciones luminosas, que asemeja el cielo nocturno. Viene acompañada de guerreras ángeles de grado superior a Flonne. Se dirige a Flama y Crista con seriedad y condescendencia.)

- Ya no tenéis que seguir con esto. El jefe supremo Mycus me ha dado el puesto que os disputabais: ¡el Lucius!

- ¿QUE? ¿Cómo un escuadrón tan simple como el Ferrus puede llegar al puesto Lucius, el rango mas alto, eh?

- No tiene nada que ver con la fuerza. El jefe ha creído adecuado por mis meritos que yo sea capitana del Lucius.

- Y yo ni siquiera me he divertido. *Flama resopla* Solo porque tus compañeras no son animales salvajes.

- ¡HINA! *Flonne aterrada* ¿Por qué haces esto? Dijiste que querías buscar a tus amigas querías SER mi amiga...

- Eso no ha cambiado, Flonne. No era mentira. Cuando conquiste este Inframundo voy a unirlo con Celestia. Los ángeles reclamaran el lugar que se merecen. Quiero que tu estés allí, porque fuiste mi primera amiga aquí. Yo reinare y tu estarás a mi lado. Es perfecto.

- No... no puedo. *lagrimas* Lo que quieres es imposible. Todos somos iguales, ángeles, demonios y humanos. Quieres obligarles a mezclarse por la fuerza, en vez de dar tiempo y que APRENDAN a aceptarse. El Amor puede surgir, pero no ser forzado. ¡Te venceré!

- Que así sea... las dos queremos algo, pero yo estoy dispuesta a hacer sacrificios. ¡Soy Pirita, líder del Lucius!

(La situación ha dado un giro sorpresivo. Empieza otro partido, esta vez contra Pirita y su escolta de ángeles.)

- Flonne... te ayudare. Yo te apoyo, siempre. Palabra de Princesa. (Y de Director, supongo...)

- ¡Jefa! Me encantan los culebrones... por eso no la cobrare esta vez. ¿Qué dices tu, Cassie?

- ¡Este día está lleno de sorpresas argumentales, señores espectadores! La confidente de nuestra conocida Flonne ha resultado ser un pez gordo de la Armada Mycus. Y estos no traen monstruos en su equipo sino guerreras angélicas. ¡En Celestia estarán que trinan!

(Los jugadores avanzan. Los atacantes Pringer sortean a las guapitas aladas y prueban sus mejores tiros.)

- ¡**Lanza Princesa**! (Contemplad. ¡**Poder Estelar**!) *¡PLAM!* Rayos, ha usado fuerza cósmica para frenarlo...

- Preveo un 90% de éxito con mi técnica explosiva. ¡**Prinny God Nivel 100**! (Insuficiente. ¡**Poder Estelar**!)

(La explosión causada por la patada al prinny no ha tenido fuerza para traspasar el orbe de energía estelar.)

- Necesitamos más personal. (¡Esperar, ya llego!) Parece que la angelita lo ha previsto. *salto* ¡**LA TRINIDAD**!

(Su mejor golpe, ahora que pueden usarle, solo consigue empujar ligeramente a la ángel portera. Pirita les habla.)

- ¿Ya has terminado? Te enseñare la diferencia entre mi convicción y la tuya... ¡HAH!

(Chuta con ferocidad, Flonne, que estaba en el campo rival, trata de pararlo con cabeza pero es arrastrada.)

- Lady Etna, pellízcame. (Vale) ¡Ay! Quiero decir... ¡la ha metido en la red empujándola desde el medio campo!

(Beryl se aterra. Pirita llega a la portería contraria, y propina más chutes normales, y con ello más goles fáciles.)

- _¿Por qué? Por que no me sale... mi poder especial, mis alas del corazón... no pueden proteger lo que amo... _

- Bueno, ya van diez goles. Con eso te harás una idea. No quiero verte sufrir más. ¡Flama, Crista, nos largamos!

- Grrr, no te creas la gran cosa, Pirita... ambas sabemos que podía haber sido yo. / ¡Yo tambien, lista!

(Las invasoras se marchan y las demás van a curar a Flonne, que tiene herido el corazón...)


	7. Magnus, un equipo magnifico

MAGNUS, UN EQUIPO MAGNIFICO.

Las Pringer habían seguido la pista del vampiro misterioso a la Playa de la Sangre. Les dio por entrenar allí y una niñita les reto, luego se descubriría como Flama, capitana del Joules. Pero la que lucharía seria su colega Crista y el equipo Celsius. No solo pudieron empatar el partido, hubieran incluso ganado de no ser por la interrupción de Pirita y sus ángeles: el Lucius. Prohibió a Crista usar violencia, ya que realmente era Hina, la que pretendió ser amiga de Flonne. Chocaron sus fuerzas, y las dejaron agotadas...

(Hoy empezamos no en el castillo de los 'buenos', sino en la guarida secreta y oscura de las malas.)

- Que morro tiene la angelita –Flama critica- Jamás había puesto un pie en el campo, y el jefe la nombra cabecilla.

- Si me hubiera dejado seguir hasta el final... las habría destrozado. *Crista rabia* ¡Por que soy la más FUERTE!

- Ahora ya no importa, pero hubiera querido pegarme con la otra, la rubia. Invadir este mundo va a ser aburrido.

- ¡Todavía puedes! (¿Eh?) Acuérdate. El Joules y el Celsius se han quedado obsoletos. Pero aun podemos luchar.

- Ah, ya se a que te refieres, ju, ju... Nuestros equipos tienen prohibido intervenir... pero no un equipo NUEVO, ¿eh?

(Parece que lo entienden. Tras unas risotadas malignas, conectamos con el Castillo del Overlord.)

- ¿Hay noticias de Flonne? –Beryl ve a Etna en el pasillo- No ha dicho palabra desde el fiasco con la tal Hina...

- Quizá es porque vivimos en el Inframundo... pero nunca he confiado en los amigos. Los demonios, fuertes o débiles, pueden ser tus amigos hoy y tus verdugos mañana. Yo creí que ya lo había aprendido... ¡Agh, me pone histérica! ¡Si no sale, yo iré a buscarla!

(Todas las otras han tenido la misma idea, porque están sentadas en un sillón cercano.)

- Flonne... yo no soy muy fuerte... pero me esfuerzo... (¡Jefa! ¡Esta no eres tu! O eso me han contado.)

- No puedo luchar... no contra una amiga... *lagrimas* Por que no podemos arreglar las cosas hablando...

(La princesa de purpura se levanta y avanza hacia la rubita, la coge la mano, parece que se la vaya a pedir... ¿?)

- Flonne. Tienes que ir con Hina. Y si hace falta, luchar con ella. Cuando yo me desvié del camino vino mi tata Priere y me enseño la verdad del mundo. A mí, una princesa de cuento que no sabía nada. ¿Y sabes lo mejor? Me metió el Poder del Amor... a golpes.

- ¿Qué? (0_0) ¿Priere?

- El que más te quiere no tendrá miedo de hacerte llorar... si con eso luego sonríes. Hala, sonríe... y danos fuerzas.

(La angelita entiende la lección, y que debe seguir dándolas energía positiva. La Bruja de los Agujeros llega.)

- Ya creí que nos dejabas tirados. (^_^) Pero tu estas hecha de otra pasta distinta a Lord Laharl. Tu no te rindes.

- ¡Si! *ojos de fuego* Además casi he aprendido un truco nuevo. ¡Si lo domino prometo que iré a salvar a Hina!

(Salen al patio del castillo para cumplir su propuesta, pero les aborda un par de ráfagas de viento, frio y caliente.)

- ¿Qué es esto? Entrenadora... son dos energías tan fuertes, y tan distintas, pero de algún modo soplan al compas...

(Esta es la sorpresa del día. Flama y Crista han diseñado nuevas armaduras, de rubíes y zafiros, y las desafían.)

- ¿Nos echabas de menos, angelita? (¡Invasoras!) Si crees que nos tienes caladas... te equivocas profundamente. La Armada Mycus no quiere saber nada de nosotras... pero no resistíamos las ganas de darte tu merecido. ¡Sobre todo por culpa de Pirita! Pero ya no somos como antes. ¡Hemos unido fuerzas para crear el equipo más terrible: Magnus!

- Er, si, lo que ha dicho ella. –Flama no gusta de discursos.

(Su nuevo equipo se compone de ellas dos, una súcuba y Golem Nube en la defensa y un vampiro portero.)

- ¡Esto si que va a ser divertido! –Flama sigue- Hasta ahora solo tenias que ocuparte de una capitana a la vez.

- Pues nos parece bien –Mao está seguro- Si no podemos con vosotras hoy haríamos el ridículo contra Pirita.

- ¡Se sienten con suerte! ¡Jua, jua! El valor es inútil en cuanto la FUERZA lo destroza.

(El partido será allí mismo, en el patio del castillo. Axel llega con su micrófono a retransmitir.)

- ¡Esto se pone bueno, señoras y señores! Hoy las Pringer no han tenido que ir a por sus enemigos. ¡Les han aparecido en la puerta de casa! El Magnus es unión del Joules y el Celsius. ¿Qué sale al mezclar fuego y hielo? No me respondan, esto no es una clase de fisica. ¡Esto es futbol!

(Las chavalas vengativas corren como gamos y regatean todo para plantarse ante la red defendida por Flonne.)

- Empecemos por algo suave. No queremos que se rompan muy deprisa. (Oido. ¡**Rifle de Granizo!)**

(Flonne vuelve a ensayar su parada especial, pero el ataque sigue siendo demasiado fuerte.)

- ¡GOOOL! El primer punto es para el Magnus. La capitana Flonne se ha quedado como atontada ante el ataque...

- Rayos... prometí que no volvería a decepcionaros... perdón, chicas... (¡Con sentirlo no es suficiente, tonta!)

(Mao está indignado. Las demás son más comprensivas, y a la siguiente va a tirar de algo un poco más conocido.)

- _Solo me dejan una opción. Aunque me quede sin magia tengo que dar el máximo._ ¡Hah, **Puño Infalibleeee**!

(¡PLAM! Ha intentado parar una **Fusión del Núcleo**, pero por mucho que lo grite no va a igualar sus niveles.)

- Pseh. No puede parar nada –la vampira se burla- En ese caso, veamos quien marca más de las dos. (¡Kyaaah!)

(Eso es el dolor de la rubia al recibir golpes... la acosan a tiros y cada una lleva ya cinco goles, total de diez.)

- ¡Señores espectadores, esto se ha convertido en un dueto del Magnus! Son las únicas que hacen algo... por que la portera Pringer parece que no tenga los brazos en su sitio. Los defensas no han podido hacer nada, y los delanteros aun no han ni rozado el balón.

- Me fastidia, pero ese comentarista idiota tiene razón –Mao ajusta gafas- ¡CUIDADO! (¡Ja, yo seré la primera!)

(Crista pretende desempatar su particular conteo y lanza otro tiro helado... y Castile lo bloquea con la tripa.)

- ¡Se ha dado en el palo! ¿En que pensabas, tía? –Myao la reprocha. (Castile, lo has hecho por mi... gracias.)

- Flonne... *tos* Igual que Marona fue mi salvadora... mi ángel de la guarda... tu lo eres de todo este mundo...

- Tienes la razón de un santo... y la perseverancia de uno también. *puño* ¡Vamos, ir a atacar con este balón!

(Por fin tienen una oportunidad, y de hecho Myao sube al ataque para hacer de guarda espaldas de los otros.)

- ¡Guau, que chachi! *guiño* Resulta que la defensa del Magnus es un colador. –Myao avanza.

(Llegan hasta el vampiro portero, y hacen una jugada tan genial que se abofetean por no haberla pensado antes.)

- ¿A que asusta uno de estos cuando lo tienes en las narices? *guiño* ¡**Dragón Arcano**!

(Eclair echa poder sombrío al dragón mascota y lo evoluciona a dragón negro –de ojos rojos?- para igualar la magia oscura de la **Nube Caotica**: vampiritos kamikazes. Así la bestia escamosa trunca al chupasangres y los buenos inauguran su marcador, por fin.)

- GRRR... eso no habría pasado si hubiera estado yo ahí. (¡Olvídalo! Como se atreven. ¡Como se atreveeen...!)

(Quiere soltar **Rifle de Hielo** en sus narices, pero la Loca del Amor ya ha entendido lo que debe hacer.)

- _Cuando hace una buena obra, un ángel gana sus alas. Mi corazón es tan fuerte como las obras que ha hecho..._

(Cuando la bola va a estrellarse en su cara... tres pares de alas salen de su pecho, hacen un escudo plumífero.)

- ¡**Alas del Corazón**! *¡PLAM!* Je, ya está. (^_^) Solo tenía que pensar en mis buenas obras. Que son mogollón.

- Tu sigue teniendo la cabeza en las nubes y te chupare la sangre. (Ha sido potra. ¡Este equipo es más FUERTE!)

(Uf, Crista es fácil de enfurecer. Pero no para ahí la cosa. Ahora que ya saben de que pie cojean los malos los Rangers pueden envalentonarse. **Vasa Aergum** es el siguiente en meter gol, seguido de **Tiro de la Torre** y la **Lanza Princesa**. Están yendo muy bien...)

- ¡Ya solo nos sacan un par de puntos! –Beryl se emociona- Y queda mucho partido. ¡Creo que pueden lograrlo!

- Te pediría que me pellizques, pero no voy a picar. *risa* ¡Esta si es mi Flonnecita!

- ¿Será posible? ¿Qué hacen nuestros defensas? (Er, no es eso, no pueden ni arrimarse.)

(Los defensas, la súcuba y el golem, no soportan la presencia del otro, ya que sus elementos son... opuestos.)

- Ha sido una suerte que no vieran su... incompatibilidad. Pero yo si, claro, gracias a mi Coeficiente de Malignidad.

- Vamos a mostrarles como se hace. ¡Mostrarles que el Magnus es invencible! ¡**Infierno Artico!**

(Flama infla el balón de energía térmica, Crista lo cubre de hielo y patean lo que acaba pareciendo un meteorito.)

- *¡PLAM!* ¡Kyaaaagh! (¡Flonne!) No lo he visto ni venir... ante tamaña potencia... ni mis alas son suficientes.

(Han demostrado que pueden marcar cuando quieran, otra vez. Eclair tiene miedo, pero también responsabilidad.)

- Tengo que hacer algo... si marcamos antes es gracias a mi poder oscuro. ¡Agh! _No voy a dejar que me invada..._

(Hoy no está Priere para despertarla... el golem congela sus pies y la súcuba le fríe la cara.)

- ¡GAAH! *dolor* (¡SE ACABO! –voz que retumba- Habéis desobedecido a la Armada Mycus por última vez.)

- ¡HINA! ¡Contigo quería hablar! *Flonne se acerca* Necesitas ayuda. ¡Déjame ayudarte!

- Ya no me llamo así. Soy Pirita, líder del Lucius. Estas dos te han dado problemas, pero pienso castigarlas.

- ¡Envidia cochina! El Magnus es mucho más FUERTE que tu equipo. ¡Mira lo que les hemos hecho!

(Por toda respuesta, la ángel peliazul prepara un tiro para arrollarlas. ¿La versión rocosa de **Glaciar Infinito**?)

- (x_x) Abusona... *KO* (Ya no os darán más problemas. Kari, tu puedes llevarlas a su recto lugar, ¿no?)

- ¿Ein? –Beryl se confunde- ¿Conoce a la entrenadora? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Agh, que lio!

(La entrenadora responde. Se conocen. ¿Pero de que?)


	8. El partido decisivo: angel contra angel

EL PARTIDO DECISIVO: ÁNGEL CONTRA ÁNGEL.

Flonne se había deprimido al conocer las intenciones de Hina, también llamada Pirita... sus amigas la habían convencido de salir a buscarla, no para luchar sino para salvarla. Las capitanas que había dejado atrás, Flama y Crista, se unieron en un solo equipo, el Magnus, para vengarse de su superiora y sus enemigos Pringer. Ambas manejaban el partido como querían, pero la enemiga angélica las arrollo con un tiro... ¿y conoce a la entrenadora?

- Me encargaría yo de ellas, pero vuestra entrenadora, la Bruja de los Agujeros, lo hará mejor. ¿Kari?

(La señora hace un gesto de manos y un hoyo negro se come a las vencidas. Luego se dirige hacia la peliazul.)

- Veo que tu memoria no se borro tan drásticamente como la de las otras. Ya es inútil que tenga esto puesto.

(Se quita las gafas de culo-vaso con nariz postiza. Luego sigue hablando con confianza.)

- ¿No añoras tu antigua vida? Si te rindes puedo salvarte. Puedo librarte de aquel que te tiene esclavizada.

- Mi memoria está dañada. No siento apego por lo que deje atrás. Solo recuerdo que era infeliz. No te molestes.

(Su plan de conquistar los mundos y unificarlos sigue en pie... se larga de allí al vuelo, y Etna saca su arma.)

- Está bien, señora Bruja Kari o como carajos te llames. Tengo por costumbre no fiarme de nadie, al revés que tu querida alumna. Hay muchas cosas que desconocemos, y que tu te has callado. Nos vas a contar todo lo que sabes, o me olvidare de tanta amabilidad.

- Si, os lo debo... *suspiro* Os ayudara a completar vuestra misión... que ya no podéis evitar aunque quisierais.

(Entran de nuevo al castillo y los prinnies traen un almuerzo. La bruja de melena rubia explicara este meollo.)

- Supongo que lo mejor será empezar por el principio. Preguntarme y tratare de responderos.

- ¿Quién eres y de que agujero saliste, bruja? –Etna aun sabe hacer chistes.

- En un universo distinto al vuestro... existe una tierra mágica donde las cosas que han sido olvidadas van a parar. Todo aquello en lo que la gente ya no cree acaba allí, en mi tierra. Es como mi reino... porque yo soy su guardiana. El ser más poderoso de todos.

- ¿Entonces quienes son las otras demonias? –Mao increpa- ¿Acaso son habitantes de esa tierra?

- Lo son... aunque no lo recuerdan. Un ser misterioso se infiltro en mi mundo, aun no se como... y cogió lo que le apeteció para formar su ejército, la que llaman Armada Mycus. Controlo sus mentes, las concedió extraños poderes... y las envió a conquistar mundos.

- Por eso quisiste enseñarme el futbol... –Flonne entiende- Sabias que no podríamos con ellas luchando con armas.

- Ya ves, en mi tierra también resolvemos diferencias con juegos no mortales. (^_^) No somos tan brutos, cielo.

- ¡Vale, la cuestión es encontrar al pirado que las controla y patear SU balón! –Myao lo tiene claro.

- Se lo que es perder familia... (No lo son exactamente, querida.) Aun así, seré fuerte y mi hermano volverá.

(Con las dos defensas mentalizadas, solo queda por conocer la opinión de Mao: ira, ya que quiere disecarlas.)

- Er, ya te traeré un ejemplar para ti solo, muchacho. (*babas de Mao*) Tenemos que atender a la princesa.

- ¡Eclair! *Flonne la abraza* Estas negra como tizón. (Mi oscuridad... quiere escapar, ya no puedo retenerla...)

(Si su forma de Caballera Oscura se desboca serán más problemas. La bruja le hace un gesto de manos. ¿?)

- Su personalidad más violenta estaba a punto de dominarla. La he sellado con mi poder, pero así no puede jugar.

- ¡Por que la has dormido, Einstein! *cabreo de Etna* Agh, ahora tengo que llamar a una suplente, que molestia...

(Se deciden por la ninja Yukimaru. Esta llega allí en un remolino ninja y se presenta.)

- Soy Yukimaru del Clan de la Nieve, zam. Ha llegado a mis oídos la historia de los invasores, quiero intervenir.

- Por mi está bien –opina Mao- tengo experiencia con ninjas gracias a Kyoko. ¿Sabes hacer algún super-golpe?

- Ninguno que se pueda aplicar al deporte, zam. (¿QUE?) Pero con mi transformación ninja puedo imitarlos.

(Así que la perra nueva puede imitar los viejos trucos. Esto le da grandes ideas a Mao, que babea.)

- Vale, ahora que estamos descansados y preparados... abriré un portal hacia la guarida de los villanos.

(La entrenadora siente la energía de Pirita y crea un hoyo negro hasta donde este ahora. El punto sin retorno...)

- Nos habéis encontrado... no esperaba menos de la Bruja de los Agujeros. ¿Aun piensas luchar?

- ¡Este rollo está llegando a su fin, señoras y señores! *micro* El equipo Pringer ha sido llevado hasta la guarida de la Armada Mycus: un valle rocoso en medio de la nada, y la luz de la luna es nuestra única iluminación. ¡Si no fuera una lucha mortal, seria hasta romantico!

(Saque de centro: las guerreras angélicas no tardan en coger el balón y llegar hasta Flonne.)

- No me importan los demás. Si haces un buen papel puede que te saque de aquí viva... ¡**Tierra Enfurecida**!

(Ya lo habíamos visto antes: un cacho de montaña crece bajo ella. Lo patea y quiebra, los cascotes rodean el balón como en Remate de Gaia y lanza el pedrusco enorme y afilado contra la portera. Pero además, la tierra se abre a sus pies, quitándola apoyo, y los demás cascotes llueven a continuación del primero. ¡Allá van las **Alas de Corazón**!)

- *¡PLAM!* Uuuugh... ¡gaaah! *arrastrada* (¡GOOOL! ¡Parecía que la Tierra misma se ensañaba con ella!)

- Has probado mi poder. ¿Aun quieres seguir? (Je... tu prueba otra vez y veras. *guiño*)

- Ha conseguido hacerme temblar, je –risita de Mao- ¡Defensas, a vuestro puesto! ¡No puede pasar ni uno!

(Se hacen con la bola y pretenden anular la ventaja enemiga. Intentan con **Tiro Torre** y con **Prinny God 100**.)

- ¡**Poder Estelar**! *PLAM* El poder cósmico rechaza los ataque con energía demonia.

- Hum. Necesito un ataque con la fuerza de un Overlord... –Mao calcula- Pero de donde lo saco...

(A su pesar, cinco minutos bastan para que Pirita recupere el balón y vuelva a amenazar el marcador.)

- No puedes evitarlo. Vuestro poder se ha estancado. ¡**Tierra Enfurecida**! (¡Ahí te equivocas! ¡**Alas Corazón**!)

- ¡GOO... no, espera! *catalejo* ¡No ha pasado de la línea de meta! ¡Lo ha PARADO!

- (0_0) Pero como... –Pirita alucina. (Cada vez que protejo a mis amigas, a mi mundo... ¡mi corazón crece!)

(Le da el balón a sus compañeros, que corren para intentar marcar. La bruja entrenadora les hace una señal.)

- ¿Qué está haciendo? (Creo que quiere que tires al cielo, zam.) Esa tipa esta chiflada...

(La hace caso, a ver. El gafoso chuta al aire y el balón se pierde en el cielo... pero lo que baja es un meteoro!)

- ¡**Choque de Meteoro**! (¡BROUUUM!) Me las pagareis todas juntas. ¡JAAA JA JA JA!

(Esa risotada es inconfundible. La angelita no puede reprimir su alegría y esperanza.)

- Ha vuelto... nunca lo dude. *lagrimones* ¡Laharl-san ha vuelto al equipo! Gracias...

- Es propio del príncipe hacer una entradita así –Etna se ríe- ¡Axel, pon esto en tu radio!

(Oigamos la melodía de Oda a Laharl, con la letra incluida para que chamulléis en casa.)

_Incluso... los muertos se alzaran, al verle pasar._  
_Del mal es la encarnacion, ni sangre ni lagrimas jamas derramó..._  
_No importa... quien le quiera derrocar, pues fracasaran..._

_Asi se llama: Laharl-sama..._

_El principe real del mundo infernal, con el Dios del Cielo se lleva a rabiar (la-la-la)_  
_Todo el mundo se agacha ante el, y suplican piedad (y suplican piedad...)_  
_Su nuevo siervo puedes ser..._

_(¡vosotras dos, mover el culo!)_

_Su monstruosa... armada... pone el pelo de punta._  
_no puedes... vencerle... es inutil probar (es inutil probar)_  
_domina... las sombras... su alma es pura maldad._  
_los demonios huyen, ya que si no obedecen,_  
_su furia tendran que acatar... _  
_(Su furia, su furia... tendran que acatar!)_

- A veces parecéis tontos. He estado entrenando fuera de cámara y así he mejorado más que vosotros. ¡Jua jua jua! (¡Mu ja ja ja! –Mao se contagia- Solo tu podías haberlo hecho, Overlord Legendario. ¡Ven, este es tu sitio! Yo solo te le mantuve caliente. ¡Mu ja ja ja!)

- ¿Eso esta permitido? *Axel lee panfleto* Ah, si. 'La entrada de no-jugadores al campo se permite durante la duración de una super-jugada'. ¡Parece que el gol es válido, mis queridos espectadores! ¡Aunque no lo fuera, Lord Laharl parece dispuesto a repetir!

- Me alegro, Flonne. –habla Pirita- Tus amigos no se limitan a los que están en el campo de juego. Continuemos.

(Pronto consigue el balón y vuelve a encararse con la rubia. Pero ahora hay tres de sus guerreras con ella.)

- Apenas has podido detener el tiro de un ángel superior. No digamos ya si son TRES. ¡**Espada... Celestial**!

(Crea un aura de poder sagrado alrededor del balón, lo levita y las dos guerreras dan sendos espadazos horizontales a la bola: Pirita da un tercer espadazo diagonal con el que hacen una Z y el conjunto sale disparado. Flonne repite su jugada de alas espectrales.)

- ¡**Alas del Corazón**! *PLAM* Uuuuf... ¡Kyaaaah! *arrastrada* (¡GOOOL! El Lucius desempata. ¡Dos a uno!)

(Tras ver eso, el niño demonio va hasta la portería y coge del cuello a la rubia. Pero increíblemente... sonríe.)

- Eh, Loca del Amor. Se que puedes hacerlo mejor. Así que páralo. (Si... Laharl-san.)

(Sigue agarrándola, pero de la mano. Avanzan, cogen a Castile de la mano también y llegan al área enemiga.)

- ¿Van a hacer lo que creo que van a hacer? –Beryl duda- Un ángel, un demonio y una humana...

(En efecto, es la formación para **La Trinidad**. La angela portera se refuerza con poder cósmico, pero no lo para.)

- ¡GOOOL! ¡Los Pringer no habían usado esta técnica desde que se enfrentaban a Drida! La diferencia es notable.

- Flonne... *Cassie se emociona* He sido útil otra vez... (Lo eres y mucho, Castile. *abrazo*

- Vaya. –Pirita esta seria- Me obligas a ser drástica. Chicas, comeros uno de estos. *melocoton*

(Reparte una fruta divina a sus compañeras, y tras el inicial ataque de nervios, están más centradas y fuertes.)

- Es un poder que había olvidado que tenía. La fruta sagrada cura cualquier enfermedad, herida o malformación.

(Va a volver a hacer **Espada Celestial**, pero las defensas demuestran que ellas también juegan.)

-Grrr. Habéis bloqueado a mis guerreras, niñas... (¿Nos tomas por tontas? ¡No estamos de adorno! ¿Eh, jefa?)

(Sin embargo aun retienen el balón... optan por hacer otra cosa, algo que necesita todo su equipo. Que miedo.)

- Esta jugada requiere tantísima energía que sin la fruta morirían. ¡Si marco, valdrá la pena! ¡**CIELO Y TIERRA**!

(Las cinco se ponen en círculo alrededor del balón. Este recibe energía santa, se eleva, el cielo se revuelve con tormentas, truenos, granizos, la tierra se abre, tiembla y suelta chorros de lava. Cinco elementos unidos, desbocados, le dan su fuerza a este disparo.)

- ¡Todas juntas! Ese tiro NO debe entrar... (¡**Psycho Burgundy**! / ¡**Dragón Mascota**!)

(Pero es inútil. Flonne ha recibido la ira del planeta entero y el balón entra, rompiendo la red.)

- Agh... ya esta... ahora si defendemos el combate esta ganado... ¿cierto, mi señor?

- ¡Bien hecho Pirita! –una voz de viejo- Hay que saber hacer sacrificios. ¡Vamos a invadir este mundo!

(Al fin ven al causante de este rollo: el viejo hombre seta, Dios Eryngi, está vigilando.)

-¡Ja, sabía que si esperaba el pez gordo asomaría la jeta! *Laharl señala* Enfréntate a tu destino, anciano.

(Entonces mogollón de rangers de la Sociedad de Heroes llega allí y asaltan al eryngi, que se caga.)

- ¡Nooo! *huye* Casi consigo dominar el Inframundo... ¡si no fuera por esas mocosas!

- Gracias por el apoyo, señor Infalible. (¡No me las des, pequeña... yo siempre venzo!)

(Ahora el partido seguirá sin interrupciones ni motivos superiores. Todas las angelas han pasado a defender.)

- Han gastado mucha fuerza, pero si defienden el resultado pueden ganar. –Mao observa.

- ¡Tenemos poco tiempo para meter dos goles más! –Laharl azuza- ¡Vamos, mis vasallos, a romper espinillas!

(Atacan entre Flonne y Laharl, cosa rara, y sorprenden a la portera con **Castigo Divino**.)

- ¡NO! –Pirita se desespera- Voy a cumplir mi sueño, Flonne... aun sin Dios Eryngi, aun sin ti... no puedo fallar...

(Desenfunda su espada mágica y hace crecer espiras de tierra alrededor de la portería, que la bloquean.)

- Ha cerrado su corazón... y su campo. Tenemos que hacerla entrar en razón. ¡Tenemos que salvarla! *samuraizer*

(Ahora los Pringer son los que van a hacer su tiro de cinco jugadores: los cinco colores del Prisma.)

- Quizá esto sirva. *Etranger al cassette* La melodía del Ranger Infalible. ¡Vosotros podeis!

- ¡Hinaaa! *Flonne vocea* ¡Te quiero... pero te hare llorar! ¡**Prisma Omega Imperial**!

(Guau, versión mejorada del tremendo Prisma Omega Estelar, con el que ganaron el torneo anterior.)

- ¡GOOOL! El rayo de colores que impulsaba el balón ha destrozado esa barrera pétrea. *pitido* ¡Los rangers GANAN!

(El campo parece un erial lleno de cascotes y angelas derrengadas. La rubia se acerca a su amiga.)

- Flonne... no pude cumplir mi sueño. Tu voluntad se ha impuesto a la mía. Me acuerdo de más cosas... será por el golpe, ji, ji. *tos* Yo nací ángel porque mis padres lo eran... no me gane mis alas. No creía merecer mi puesto. Me miraban mal. Odiaba esa vida...

- Hina. *abrazo* Ahora la entrenadora te llevara a casa. A su reino, y el tuyo. Allí puedes rehacer tu vida, lo se...

- No te molestes, mi alumna... esta dormida. No recordara nada. Y con el tiempo, tu no lo harás tampoco.

(Se entristece al pensar que al arreglarse los universos, los recuerdos de los implicados desapareceran.)

- Dime, angelita. –Laharl se mete- ¿Es cierto que las 'cosas' que buscaba tu entrenadora eran esas invasoras?

- Ah, creo que si. ¿Lo dices por la recompensa? (^_^) Hemos salvado el Inframundo y todos nos adoran, ¿no?

- ¿ESA es la recompensa? *vena* ¡Aaaargh, lo sabiaaa! ¡Me han vuelto a timaaarrr!

(Etna se parte la caja, porque se lo venia oliendo desde hace media docena de episodios. La bruja melenuda hace un agujero y se despide de su mejor alumna, con suerte para no volver nunca... los demás vuelven al Castillo del Overlord para festejar como demonios.)

- Vamos a corrernos una juerga, nos lo hemos merecido. –dicta Laharl. (Estoy de acuerdo, Overlord Legendario.)

- Eh, Mao... Lord Laharl... ¿Qué es eso de allí? –Beryl señala- Parece una comitiva, pero no parecen muy amistosos...

(Si, su aura oscura se notaba desde lejos. El grupo de encapuchados está liderado por uno bastante canijo.)

- Ah, al fin os encuentro... me habías olvidado, Ángel Caído. ¡Me habías abandonado! ¡Pero ahora seré la HEROA!


	9. La superjugada del Poder del Amor

LA SUPERJUGADA DEL PODER DEL AMOR.

Llegados al fin del cuento, la entrenadora de Flonne tuvo que revelar quien era y que pretendía con su misión de enfrentarlas a las invasoras. Uso su poder para trasladar al equipo entero hasta la guarida de los malos: solo quedaban Pirita, la angela de memoria borrosa y su jefazo el Dios Eryngi. Los rangers de la Sociedad de Heroes se ocuparon de este y la bruja rubia se llevo a Pirita a su tierra... pero aun nos queda este episodio.

- Como iba diciendo, Flonne querida. ¡Pienso vencerte aquí y así la gloria nos la llevaremos mi equipo y yo!

- ¡Pero eso está mal! –Flonne replica- Si queríais ayudarme contra los invasores tenias que habérmelo dicho.

- Tan solo hay un problemilla, linda Flonne. *fuera capuchas* ¡Nuestros cuerpos habían sufrido demasiado!

(La líder es una prinny azul cobalto [¿?] con chaqueta de cuello peludo, y sus amigas son: ¡las de Flonne!)

- ¡Marona... Hana... Eclair, la oscuridad te ha dominado! *susto* Al irse la entrenadora el sello se habrá roto...

- ¡Otra vez te olvidas de mi, grosera! (¿Qué?) Yo soy la que más ha sufrido. ¡Me dejaste tirada antes de empezar!

- ¿Te conozco? *medita* La voz me suena muchísimo. ¡AH! Eres la 'protagonista a la que olvidaron', ¡Asagi!

- Flonnecita, no te escaquees, tu también te olvidaste de ella... que cruel. –Etna ironiza.

- Después de salir propulsada mi cuerpo quedo inútil y tengo que usar este. ¡Pero a lo que vamos: a jugar!

- Eclair... la Eclair oscura... no sabía que tenías tantas ganas de ser libre. Que odiabas tanto a tu otro yo.

- Ella es un mal menor, Ángel Caído. Somos inseparables por mucho que nos pese. ¡Si, quiero estar al mando!

(Todo está preparado. Los jugadores van a sus puestos, y Flonne les da instrucciones.)

- ¡Cuando creíamos haberlo visto todo, señores espectadores...! Las jugadoras del equipo Pringer que habían quedado atrás han sido reunidas en un grupo siniestro y vengativo. En la portería esta el Azote de los Heroes: ¡Mortiscuro Maloman! Tengo que admitir que son la creme de los futbolistas... ¡y si ganan, les robaran la fama a nuestros salvadores!

- ¡No seáis agresivos! Tengo que librarlas del rencor que las carcome. (Pseh, si tu lo dices, Loca del Amor.)

(Pero si no meten goles no podrán ganar. Aunque ese no es el objetivo de hoy. Asagi va a darles una lección.)

- No me subestimes por ser un mugroso prinny. ¡Ni la veras venir! ¡**Lluvia de Metralla**!

(Saca un bazooka y encaja el balón en el: lo dispara ruidosamente y añade además tiros de otras armas a la vez.)

- ¡**Alas del Corazón**! *PLAM* ¡Aaaaagh! *arrastrada* (¡GOOOL! Nunca había visto tanta brutalidad, señores.)

- ¡Flonne! / ¡Jefa! (¡Tenga cuidado, zam! / ¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda, angelita?)

- Avanzar... tenemos que empatar. *jadeo* Tengo que ganar tiempo.

(Pues avanzan, y tratan de marcar a esa mole mecánica llamada Maloman. No les sale muy bien, por cierto.)

- Urg. Destruiré a los héroes. ¡**Asesino del Bien**! *PLAM* Gah. Acabare con todos...

(Ha usado su horrible fuerza mecánica para aplastar el balón sin más. El engendro es controlado por magia.)

- Ahora te toca a ti. *pase a Eclair Oscura* Mientras 'Carona' y 'Majin Hanako' estén con el nadie nos marcara.

- ¡Quiero ser LIBRE, Flonne! *corre* ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Así que yo dominare a Eclair! ¡**Lanza de Caballera**!

(Ahora la Caballera Negra empieza la jugada y el fantasma de la Eclair normal ayuda)

- ¡Nooo! *PLAM* ¡Aaaagh! *arrastada* (¡GOOOL!) Esto va mal... las estoy perdiendo.

(Y además le la echan todas encima para meter el tercero y sellar el partido. Que marrón.)

- Si no puedes parar esto, nada evitara que la gloria sea MÍA. ¡**Cañonazo... Diabolico**!

(Jugada rara: saca de su bolso prinny un cañón gigante, Eclair y Hanako entran en el y son impulsadas al cielo, donde chutan a la vez en una versión oscura del Trampolin Super-relampago. Flonne estaba sacando las alas, pero tanta velocidad se lo impide.)

- ¡Os equivocáis! *PLAM* ¡Aaaagh! (¡GOOOL!) Os equivocáis... *tos* Uno no puede BUSCAR ser un héroe...

(Se levanta a medias... y las da el balón. Quiere intentarlo otra vez. La toman por loca.)

- Pues... tu lo has querido. ¡**Lluvia de Metralla**! (¡Gñññ... ¡**Ángel Guardián**!) *PLAM*

(Lo ha parado. ¡Lo ha parado, tíos! Con un bloqueo mucho más débil. No se lo explican.)

- Esas alas... quiero verlas otra vez. ¡**Lanza de Caballera**! (¡**Ángel Guardián**!) *PLAM*

- No os quedéis pasmadas. ¡Atacar más, y ganar! –Asagi las azuza.

- Esas alas... tienen algo. Su luz es cálida. Las ganas de matar se desvanecen... se desvanecen...

(Las demás caen de rodillas... la luz las está adormeciendo, las hace recordar el pasado... junto a Flonne.)

- ¡Grrr, todavía quedo yo! *corretea* Si no marcáis no vais a ganar. ¡Yo seré la heroa!

- Eso es fácil. ¡**Choque de Meteoro**! *PLAM* (Urg... malditos héroes. ¡Aaaargh!)

(Sin la magia arcana de Marona y Hanako el gordo Maloman solo es una cascara vacía.)

- Venga niña, haz tu truco ninja. (Allá voy, zam. *pluf*) Hala, ahora hay dos Locas del Amor... puag.

(Usa a la Flonne de pega para ejecutar **Castigo Divino**. Ya queda menos para acabar.)

- No puede ser... ¡yo quería ser la protagonista! ¡Quería ser importante! *el dragón la mastica* ¡La heroa!

(El dragón de Myao la propulsa hasta la zona enemiga, donde la rubia la recoge amorosamente con las alas.)

- Asagi... el protagonismo, la fama, no pueden buscarse. Están dentro de ti. Si eres tu misma, un día lo conseguirás.

(La niña prinny esta arropada en luz y cae dormida. ¡Inexplicablemente, la entrenadora aparece en el campo!)

- Si solo hubieras aprendido una cosa estando conmigo... espero que fuera esa. Flonne... esta es tu recompensa.

(Hace un gesto de manos y derrite el cuerpo de la prinny para cambiárselo al suyo humano.)

- ¿Entrenadora? (Yo no he hecho nada. Has sido tu quien la ha curado. Y a las demás...)

(Así es: las demás ya tienen su cuerpo normal y se acercan a ver el milagro. Asagi ya despierta.)

- Flonne... me has devuelto lo que más ansiaba. La fe. *pausa* Si estoy contigo... un día seré protagonista.

- Tendrás que pasar por encima de MI para conseguir ese papel, muchacha. ¡Jaaa ja ja ja!

(El tío va y mete gol en la red desguarnecida... empate. Así pueden empezar otra vez.)

- Nunca olvidemos esto. No olvidemos que las batallas se ganan con el Poder del Amor. (Puag.) ¡Ahora, juguemos!

- ¿Has visto Mao? El poder del Amor es... milagroso. (¡Que lata que sea tan poco... cientifico!)

(Después de eso, el partido siguió sin nada en juego, sin tensión, solo diversión... al día siguiente: las noticias)

- ¡Deportes! La invasión por los generales de la Armada Mycus ha desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. *Usagi y Plenair presentan* Estos misteriosos demonios no han dejado rastro de su paso por el Inframundo. Todo está en paz. Y debemos agradecerle al Ángel Caído Flonne y su pandilla de futboleras. *papel* Ahora, la previsión del tiempo. ¿Plenair?

- *pausa* *silencio* *cartel: ¡Ah! ¡No tengo actriz de voz!*

* * *

¿Habra tercera temporada? Ya veremos...


End file.
